A Second Bride
by redmoon7227
Summary: A few days after Yui Komori arrives at the mansion, A second bride appears. Who is she? Why are there two brides? These questions shall be answered in the near future.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This is my first story soo… yeah.. please tell me about your opinion on the story. Thank you very much!

I'm sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes. And if I did get some things wrong, please tell them to me! I'm not great at describing things.

Thank you again!

This is based on the anime. I think I will mix in some of the game.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik lovers.** That's all. _(such a sad truth.)_

I sat in a car waiting for it to reach our destination. It was nearing night time as we drove. I watched the scenery trough the window but I wasn't thinking how beautiful nature looked. No, I was thinking about why I was currently in a car being send off to who knows where.

I sighed. My parents were going abroad and decided to send my brother to one of our cousin's home while I was sent to someone my parents know. I don't get why they decided to separate my brother and I. They warned me to act properly and never forget my manners. I stopped thinking about these things as my favorite song played trough my head phones.

I turned my attention back to the window and saw a faint reflection of a girl. The girl's name was Tsukino Hana–My name. I was wearing a plain red t-shirt and shorts. I was also wearing my favorite jacket. The jacket was black with a skull wearing headphones on the back. On the end of each sleeve were two white stripes. I was wearing red converse shoes. My headphones were black with skulls. I had light brown hair that reaches the middle of my back and green eyes. (sorry, I'm not good at describing things.)

I was startled out of my thoughts when the driver spoke. I could still hear him since the music was on a low volume.

"We're almost there, ma'am." The driver spoke as he continued to drive. I turned my head to him and nodded.

I decided to stop listening to my mp3. I took my mp3 out and turned the music off then took of my head phones and let it rest on my neck.

I turned my head to the window again and saw a mansion peeking out from the boring green of the trees.

The mansion looked beautiful. I wondered if someone still lives there since it also looked old.

The mansion came nearer and the car stopped in front of it. My eyes widened a little at the sight of the mansion up close before my expression returned to my normal poker face. I don't really like showing too much emotion on my face. Then I remembered that the car had stopped and turned to the driver and asked.

"Am I staying here?" I asked him and he nodded. I got out of the car and the driver went to the back to take my luggage which contained my clothes, shoes, etc.

I stood there at the front of the gate staring at the mansion. It was big and looked well-maintained. It was gothic styled. As beautiful as it is, it also looked haunted. If I were an innocent by passer, I would have thought no one lives here. It also didn't help that it was night when I arrived.

I don't think I like the idea of going in there. I looked behind me to ask the driver if he got the right address but the car wasn't there.

… the bastard left me.

I sighed and decided to enter. I pushed the gates open and entered. While I was walking I looked around to see if someone was there. I saw a fountain and some buildings. There was one that looked like a church. _'Hmm.. maybe this family is religious?' _

I still didn't see anyone even as I reached the front door. I knocked and waited for a few minutes but no one answered. I knocked and waited again but still no one answered. I was getting irritated and almost ready to bang on the door by my third knock. Well, I'm impatient and it sucks when you have to wait for something or someone. No one answered.

'… _is there even someone living here? How come no one is opening the door? Did they forget they have a guest?'_ I continued to complain in my mind. I knocked again but got no response from the people living here.

'_if no one's gonna answer then I'm going in.'_ with my decision made, I made a move to open the door when it suddenly opened by itself.

'_finally, someone opened the door.'_ But when I looked up no one was there. I blinked then my eyes widened. How the hell did the door open by itself? I mean someone opened It, right? I've never been a fan of horror. It's not like I'm scared of it. Just don't like it. Deciding to discard any thoughts of why the door opened by itself, I entered the mansion.

"Hello?" I called out. There was no response.

"Hello?" I tried again. I was getting irritated again. _'are the people from this family deaf? I mean, come on, I knocked four times and no one opened the door. Or maybe since this mansion is so big and they're somewhere far from the door then they probably wouldn't hear me. But still…. They should have expected a guest coming right? Ughh… my impression of them isn't so good right now.' _I thought this as I called out again. "Is anyone here?"

"Who are you?" A guy suddenly appeared at my side shocking the hell out of me.

Done~ I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I'm trying to think of a nickname ayato would give hana. .

Thank you for Angel and newtboo for commenting and for the fav.

**Disclaimer: I don't own diabolik lovers.**

* * *

I turned and looked at him. Hiding my surprise at the fact he suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He had purple hair and pink eyes. His clothes looked like a uniform and he was wearing it neatly, without a wrinkle in any place. He was also wearing a glasses. I remembered my parent's warning and answered him calmly and politely.

"My name is Tsukino Hana. I was told that I'm going to stay here for a short while."

"We were not notified that a guest was coming." He replied. His pink eyes narrowed behind his glasses.

"I have been told that you were informed about my coming." I replied to him.

He sighed and mumbled something. _**"He must have notified shu again." **_Huh? Hmm… this musn't be the first time this happened.

He turned to me and said "Please come with me to confirm this matter. And please take care of her luggage." He said the last part to a butler who did as he was told and retreated into the shadows. I stared at him as he did so. _'Did he just disappear like that? That's kind of scary.'_

I nodded at him and he led me to a room that was like a living room. (again, sorry. You all know how it looks like, right? Sorry.)

He made me sit on one of the couches and walked towards another couch that was placed by the wall. Laying on the couch was another man. This man had blonde hair. He was sleeping so I couldn't see his eyes. He was also wearing a uniform. Unlike the other guy, He wore his uniform this way: a white long sleeved polo shirt under a beige sweater. Then pants and shoes. He wasn't wearing his jacket. It's more like he just rested it on his shoulders. He had what looked like a strap around his neck with an mp3 player on it and earphones too.

The purple-haired man asked the sleeping guy. "Shu, did you know anything about a guest coming?"

But of course, since the orange haired guy is sleeping, he didn't receive any response. The purple-haired guy opened his mouth—

"ara, reiji, who's this? She's quite cute."

Another voice spoke. I was shocked yet again as another person popped out of nowhere. The voice had a light and flirty tone. I turned to look at the source and saw another guy at the stairs leading to a platform that was like a second floor inside the room.

The new guy had auburn hair and green eyes. He was wearing a fedora. He was also wearing a uniform like the other two. He was properly wearing his jacket unlike the sleeping guy. The jacket was unbuttoned and had fur lining the edge of the top around his neck. Underneath it was a white long sleeved polo shirt and a black tie. Then pants and shoes.

The purple haired guy – reiji answered him. "Laito, did –"

"oi reiji, Who is this girl?"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence as another person appeared and interrupted him again._ 'what the hell? How do they keep popping out of nowhere? this family.. is weird.. '_ Again, I was surprised but not as much as before. I think having two guys appear out of nowhere was enough experience for me. Good thing cause I don't wanna die because of heart attack. I hope no one will pop out again.

I turned again and saw another guy sitting at a couch. He had red hair that fades into blond at the tips and green eyes like the fedora guy or laito, as reiji called him earlier. He was also wearing a uniform. His jacket was unbuttoned. His polo only had two buttons that were buttoned. He had a red tie around his neck. _'Why does he wear his tie like that? Maybe he doesn't know how to tie a tie?'_ The right leg of his pants were folded up to under his knee. Then shoes. His voice had an arrogant tone to it.

Reiji sighed. I guess he's getting irritated at being interrupted every time. I find it somewhat amusing and mentally chuckled. Reiji didn't say anything.

"oi! Yours truly asked you a question." the red haired guy spoke. _'Yours truly? Seriously?'_ The way he called himself made me laugh a little inside. Good thing I can control my emotions on the outside or else I would be laughing right now.

Reiji didn't answer again and looked like he was waiting for something.

"why is everyone gathering here?"

Another one spoke but this time it was right beside me so my eyes widened and I jumped a little since I wasn't expecting that. And here I thought I was getting used to their popping out of nowhere. I turned my head and saw another purple-haired guy. He had purple eyes too. However he looked like an insomniac because of the eye bags under his eyes. The guy's voice was like sarcastically polite. He was also wearing a uniform. A polo shirt that had ruffles around the neck, a red vest, and jacket. His jacket's right shoulder was slipping of his shoulder though. He was also wearing a necklace? It's like a lace around his neck loosely pinned by a gold pin. Then pants and shoes. He was carrying a.. teddy bear? _'A teddy bear? Who on earth would carry a stuff toy at this age. Hm.. He looks quite young.'_

"oi, reiji! –"

"shut up!" the red haired guy was about complain again but was interrupted by another voice. I jumped a little again because of the sudden shout. _' I think I'm really gonna die because of heart attack.'_

I turned again and saw another guy near the entrance to the room. He had white hair and red eyes. He was also wearing a uniform like the others. He wore a black shirt that was cut under his chest and underneath that was a white shirt with ends that was tattered and jacket. He was wearing a necklace but it's too far for me to clearly see the pendant. He wore pants and white boots.

"what was that? Why, you–" the red haired guy turned to the white haired guy.

"you're so noisy!" He shouted "I thought I smelled another human. So it was you." He narrowed his red eyes at me. I felt the urge to do the same to him but held back. '_Remember, hana, your manners.'_ I reminded myself. _'wait. Humans? Why is he talking as if he isn't one? And "another" ? There's another one? I hope it's a girl.'_ I looked at each of them, noticing I'm the only girl in the room.

"So noisy. You're disturbing my sleep."

Another voice spoke. The voice had a lazy and sleepy tone to it. I looked at the source and saw that the sleeping guy earlier was awake. I tried to remember his name. Ah, Shu… Reiji said it earlier. I couldn't see his eyes earlier but now… His eyes were the color of the sea. Blue...

Now that I think about it.. All of them are good-looking. How come I just realized that? I looked at each of them .

Reiji start to speak and I turned my eyes to him. "finally, now no one will interrupt me. Shu, do you know anything about this girl?" he addressed Shu.

"'that man' said a guest was coming." Shu replied.

"Why didn't you tell us about this earlier?" Reiji questioned but shu ignored him and continued on.

"He said to treat her with respect. He also mentioned not to kill her too." My eyes widened at the word "kill." _'what?! Kill?'_ I looked at each of them but I didn't show my fear.

"my, another one? Hmm.." Laito said while looking at me. _'there it is again. "another" eh? Who's the other one?"_

"Well, it seems like what you said is true." Reiji said. _' what? So you didn't believe me back then? Do you think I'm a liar, huh?' _His comment made me somewhat angry and my eyes narrowed a little bit.

"hm.. she look like she isn't as interesting as _her_." The red haired guy said. _' her? Hmm.. so it is a girl. Then, where is she?' _I looked around to see if she was here and I accidentally missed her. But I didn't see any girl.

"I shall introduce me and my brothers." Reiji said and I turned my head to him and nodded.

"We are the Sakamaki. The oldest, Shu. Second, Me, my name is Reiji. Laito, Kanato, Ayato. And the youngest, Subaru." He pointed at each one of them as he spoke. So, the red head is Ayato. The other purple haired is Kanato. And the white haired one is Subaru.

"please state your name again." Reiji asked me.

"My name is Tsukino Hana." I replied to him. I've been silent up until now. I forgot introducing myself because of all the guys who popped out of nowhere.

* * *

done~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Ok… So.. uhm.. I realized that I haven't told My OC's age… well, I forgot but it's obviously the same age as Yui. Also the height…. 5'3".

…ehh? I'm taller than Yui in real life? Yui – 5'2" , Me – 5'3"

**Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers.**

* * *

" teddy, she isn't as sweet as her." My eyes widened when I felt something wet touch my right cheek. _' what the fuck, bro .What the heck is wrong with these people?! First they pop out of nowhere. And now they lick people too? And what does he mean by "as sweet as her"? Did they eat the poor girl or something? Wait… teddy? Is he talking to his teddy bear?"_

"Really, kanato? Let me have a taste too." I stiffened when I felt hands on my shoulders and a hot breath near my left ear. _' no thank you. I'm not food! And stay away from my ear! Damn , I'm starting to regret ever stepping foot inside this mansion. I pity the poor girl who's with them.' _my ears have always been my weak point, damn. _'When did he get behind me, anyway?'_

I tried to stand up but couldn't. Laito was pushing me down. I tried to move away but his grip wouldn't loosen. Then I felt his tongue on my left ear and I yelped. I felt a blush rising to my cheeks but I fought it down. I sat still while he licked my ear. My eyes were still void of any emotion but anger flashed trough them. _'Damn you, motherfucker. I'll get back at you one day.' _I was exploding with anger inside.

Finally, He moved away. I was still tense. "hm.. You're right, kanato. She isn't as tasty as bitch-chan." _'…bitch-chan? How can he call her that? I hope he doesn't start calling me names too.'_

I turned my head to look at him and glared. However, I stopped when I saw his teeth as he grinned in a flirty way. Among those perfect white teeth were two pointy teeth.

_**Fangs.**_

I could see it clearly since his face was close to mine. I stared at those teeth. When he saw me staring, his grin widened. _' are they real? Those are… fangs right? Or maybe he just likes cosplaying… I do hope it's the latter."_

"Alright that's enough. I'll lead you to your room."Reiji said.

I noticed that while kanato and laito did what they did, the other's just watched.

Turning my attention back at Reiji. I nodded my head.

"you don't talk much." Kanato said.

I glanced at him but turned back to reiji.

"tch. This is boring." Was all that Subaru said before he started to leave the room. However, he froze before he could.

Laito had licked my ear again while I was walking to the door along with reiji causing me to yelp and jump away from him. But I lost my footing as I did so causing me to fall on the floor, unfortunately I landed outside the carpet and landed on my knees. Successfully causing my left knee to bleed and having 5 guys look at me with glowing red eyes. Wait, what? Glowing red eyes? I studied my situation again. I'm currently on the floor with my knee bleeding and 5 guys with glowing red eyes stared at me.

'_holy….Shit! Are they vampires?! Shit! Shit! Oh my god! What do you do in this situation?!'_ I thought as I tried to look for an escape. I can't just run away. I'm panicking! Fuck, calm down, hana. Calmly look at a way to escape.

Since I let my guard down, my face showed my emotions at the time: Confusion and surprise. But what made them more excited was one of the emotions I rarely showed. _**Fear.**_

* * *

Done~ ok, ok. I know it's really short. Sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

ok so, I moved this fanfic to the game section. Thank you to Alice for suggesting this.

**Disclaimer: I don't own diabolic lovers.**

* * *

I realized that I have no choice but to run out of the door… but Subaru was there. I'll take my chance.

Just as I was about to stand and run, the door opened revealing a cute girl. She had curly blond hair that fades into a lighter blond at the tips. There was a flower pin on the left side of her hair. She had innocent pink eyes. She was wearing a blank tank top under a pink sweater and brown shorts. She was wearing brown boots. I know her. Komori Yui. She was a schoolmate of mine but we weren't close. _'Yui? what is she doing here? Is she the other human?'_

When her eyes fell on me and then on my knee, which was still bleeding and hurting, her eyes widened and she stared at me. I stared back at her blankly.

I didn't notice that the brothers' attention have shifted to the newcomer and that they're eyes have turned back to normal.

Yui ran to me and helped me with my wound.

"oi, chichinashi. What are you doing here?" Ayato asked her as she used her handkerchief to cover the wound. _'Pancake? Is that a new pet name?'_

"u-umm.. I heard Subaru-kun shout so I thought something happened here so I came." Yui replied as she helped me up.

"No matter the reason, this is convenient. Tsukino Hana, this is Komori Yui. Yui, This is Tsukino Hana." Reiji said. We already knew each other so it wasn't needed but he didn't know that.

I turned to Yui and nodded my thanks at her.

"you're welcome, Tsukino-chan." She smiled a little at me.

"Now take her to her room." Was all reiji said before he left. Apparently, Subaru, ayato, and kanato already left while shu slept again.

"my, bitch-chan. It seems like you finally have a friend. Well then, I have to go. Bye, bitch-chan, slut-chan.~" Laito said. _'bitch-chan? So he was referring to Yui.. and.. slut-chan? I'm not a fucking slut! Damn that guy.." _I glared at the spot where he was before and growled.

"Tsukino-chan? Let's go? I'll tell you more things later, okay?" Yui said to me as she held my hand. I nodded at her.

As we walked, she started to fiddle a little with her fingers.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She looked up at me before looking somewhere else again.

"Can… can I call you Hana-chan?" I just stared at her for a few seconds before nodding.

"ok. I'll call you Yui then." I said to her as we stopped in front of a door.

I entered and yui spoke "your room isn't different from mine except that the main color isn't pink but red." ( I can't describe rooms.)

She closed the door and led me to the bed. We sat in silence until she spoke.

"I-i-i… don't know whether to be happy or not that you're here…" Her voice was filled with both sadness and happiness.

"Come here." I said as I opened my arms. She practically threw herself at me when I did that. I heard the sound of sobbing and immediately knew she was crying. _'what has she been through? To cry like this…'_

We weren't that close. We were just schoolmates who were both popular at school. I heard what the others said about her. Gentle, Kind, Caring. She was just like an angel, they said. She was also strong-willed and stubborn. She was really cute. I just knew she needed comfort this time. I also knew that we needed to work together to survive in this house.

I quietly patted her back as she started talking. She told me about the sacrificial brides, the reason why she was sent here. She told me about what they did to her. She told me everything she knew. I'm actually worried now. I wonder what's going to happen to me. I'm also worried about her.

She told me she was worried about me too and that she'll help me at all cost. I replied to her.

"You should worry about yourself first. From what you've told me, they seem to be addicted to your blood. "

"But what about you, hana-chan?"

"Yui, if you want to help then you have to take care of yourself first." That was all I said before standing up.

"I'm going back to my room. If you need anything, come to my room next door, alright hana-chan?" She said as she stood up and started walking to the door.

"Yeah, sure." I replied as she left .

~o~o~o~

I woke up but didn't open my eyes. It felt comfortable. So warm…. Then I remembered about yesterday and froze but soon relaxed. I recalled what I did yesterday.

I took a bath and thought about things. I then remembered my parents. _'Did my parents know about this? Did they finally have enough of me who can't satisfy their standards? Or maybe they didn't know a thing about this.'_ Then I remembered next their warning about my manners. _'Fuck manners. If I want to survive in this house I have more things to worry about.'_ When I finished bathing, I went to sleep. I was actually scared at the thought of sleeping in a house full of vampires but I somehow managed to fall asleep when it was near sunrise.

I sighed and snuggled more into the warm pillow beside me. I felt a hot breath near my face. I suddenly froze. _'holy shit! That's a person you're snuggling into! who is it?! It must be one of the vampires but who? Who would crawl into a girl's bed while she's sleeping? Oh god.. is it laito? Hope not.'_ I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was a gorgeous face sleeping right next to mine. Both my eyes opened in surprise as I identified the person next to me. It was shu. I sighed in relief that it wasn't laito. That guy is a pervert. I don't like perverts.

'_Hmm… Why is shu here? when did he even got here?'_

Suddenly the door was slammed open and I screamed a little and jumped. I sat on the bed, tense and rigid. I looked at the door and saw reiji, looking quite angry. I didn't get why though. I just woke up, I couldn't have done something bad already right? His eyes focused on shu who was woken up by the sound.

"Reiji, why did you have to do that? You disturbed my sleep." Shu said sleepily as Reiji approached the bed. I was inching closer to the edge of the bed. Reiji looked scary. Of course, I didn't show any emotion on the outside.

"I told you to wake her up! Not to sleep with her!" Reiji shouted at him. Shu just stared at him. Reiji turned to me and I flinched. "You. Get changed, we're going to school. Hurry up." I nodded at him and he pointed at a uniform on a chair. "that's your uniform. Meet us outside when you are done." I nodded again, grabbed the clothes, and headed to the bathroom to change. Once inside, I quickly stripped and changed. _' Reiji's scary when angry. I wouldn't want to be on his bad side.' _Once done, I went to the room, grabbed my earphones, mp3 and a bag I saw on the table, which I guess is my school bag, then I quickly went outside and saw them waiting for me in a limo so I hurried inside. I saw a space next to yui so I sat there. I was at the window so I gazed out at it.

The trip to the school was silent until Reiji threw something at me which I caught by instinct and looked at it. It was cranberry juice.

"you'll have to take care of your blood if you're going to live with us." Reiji explained. I just nodded at him again.

" hm~ slut-chan sure is more obedient than bitch-chan~" An annoying voice said. I didn't have to check to know who it was. Laito.

I glared at him for a few seconds while he smirked. _'Fuck you. I wonder if vampires can read minds. Hope they can't.' _I knew fighting him in real life would be useless, judging from his strength when he forced me to stay still on the couch. So I'll just beat him up in my mind.

I looked away and stared out the window again. The rest of the ride was continued in silence.

The car finally stopped in front of the school. We went outside the car. I stared at the school.

I hope none of the brothers would try to attack me and Yui inside the school. Somehow, I have a feeling that they will.

* * *

Done~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

ok so.. i'm so sorry! I meant to update this yesterday but fanfiction went crazy at me and I can't use it properly. I'm really sorry! :c

**Disclaimer: I don't own diabolik lovers.**

* * *

As we walked inside the campus, I noticed there weren't much people outside. Only a few here and there. I noticed those few people look at us. They're eyes held different emotions. Some had admiration. Others held respect for the sakamakis. Some others also had hate in their eyes. Some also had the look of fear in their eyes.

"hey, it's the sakamaki brothers! Kya~ they're so handsome ne?" some random fangirl said to her group of girls.

"I know, I know." Another on squealed. You should stop saying that when they're near. It makes them more arrogant.

"heh, it's the sakamakis again. They're not that great." Some boy said to his small group. Ohh? It seems like some don't like them very well.

I ignored the whispers and continued walking until they started talking about us girls.

"It's that girl again. She's always with them. She's not that cute." The random fangirl from before said. I looked at her and saw that Yui was cuter and prettier than her. Seems like she hasn't seen a single mirror in her life.

Then they're eyes fell on the new addition of the group– Me. They're eyes widened when they recognized me. They turned to each other and started whispering again to their groups.

"oi, oi. Isn't that that girl from the Tsukino? What's she doing here?" The boy from before said.

"I heard my mom say she's a great child but her brother is better than her." Someone answered from the group.

"Wait. If she's here then where's her brother? He's got to be here right?" The boy replied to his friend. He was obviously getting excited at the thought of my brother.

My brother… _Tsukino Len_. He was the best. _Always_ the best. He's _perfect_. He's smart, nice, a gentleman, athletic, etc. He was my parents' favorite. They would do anything for him since he was the one who's going to inherit our business. The Tsukino Inc. (sorry, can't think of anything?) was founded by my ancestors. It has a wide range of businesses. He's under a lot of pressure.

Me and my brother are somehow different yet the same. I'm quiet. I like eating, reading and music. Even though I'm also good at everything my brother does, except for art, drawing and stuffs, My parents thought it wasn't enough. They told me to do better since I'm not up to their standards. I've always followed my parents' every word.

We were both pressured to be better. I didn't hate my brother. In fact, We're actually close. I sometimes envy him, yes. But I know that even he has some things he can't do. He can't cook and He's not a really great musician. I was a great cook and a musician too. I play the piano and ciello. Unlike him though, I'm not good at drawing and painting. I'm sometimes lazy.

My brother and I knew how to control our emotions. It was taught by our parents. They said that others might take advantage of our emotions. And boy, Am I thanking them. I knew I have to keep my emotions in check, right now. Since I am now living with vampires, who I guess, are sadistic bastards.

I've always kept my real self inside. The me who says anything she wants to say. And do what she wants to do. I've always wished that the pressure would just disappear. I wish I can have freedom. Laito's voice brought me back to reality.

"my, slut-chan, you had a brother?" Laito said from behind me. I muttered a small "yes".

"Alright, all of you. Go to your classes. Wait. Come with me for a while, hana." He addressed the last part to me. I watched the others go and yui looked at me worriedly before going too. I turned to reiji.

He led me to an empty hallway. "Your class schedule." He gave me a piece of paper and I took it from him. "you will be in the same class as ayato, kanato, and yui." I nodded at him.

"Remember your manners please. Do not embarrass us." I nodded at him again. He turned and left.

I blinked before realizing that I don't know which way my classroom was. _'the bastard.. He could of have at least showed me the way.." _I grumbled a little more before looking at the paper. It had my class schedule and a map of the school. I started my way to the classroom. While I was walking I bumped into someone. The paper fell from my hands and I tried to pick it up but a hand beat me to it. I stood and looked up. I saw a middle aged man. He wasn't wearing a uniform so I guess he's a teacher.

"Here, sorry." He said. "No, I'm sorry too." I replied.

Then he introduced himself that he was my teacher . He accidentally read the paper while he was picking it up. I introduced myself too. He said that he will lead me the way. I nodded at him and started to walk.

~o~o~o~

**Back in the classroom:**

"Hey, hey. Did you hear? The Tsukino Hana is here!" A girl said earning some "what?"s and "no way"s.

"No, seriously! She was seen with the sakamakis!" The girl said again making some fangirls jelous and fanboys eyes widened.

Yui sat there and glanced worriedly at the door. _'I hope Hana-chan is okay… but I didn't know she's famous even here.'_ Yui thought.

The door was opened and the teacher came in. The class quieted and greeted the teacher.

Once all that was done, the teacher started to speak. "Alright, class. We have a new transfer student. I know you can probably guess who that student is though." He turned to the door. "Alright, you can come in." I walked inside and saw the class staring at me. I went next to the teacher.

"Alright, Tsukino-san. Please introduce yourself." The teacher said. I put on my mask for business and introduced myself.

"Hello. My name is Tsukino Hana. It's nice to meet all of you." I remembered that this school is for rich kids. They can be models, actors, etc. I didn't have to say much. Everyone knew I'm not talkative.

Some guys stared at me dazedly while some girls looked at me in either admiration or envy. The teacher spoke again to the class. "You're sit is in front of Sakamaki Kanato-san." He motioned to an empty sit in front of kanato and I started walking towards it. I studied the room while I walked. Ayato was sitting near the door and kanato was seating by the window. I mentally rejoiced as my seat was next to the window too.

I sat and class continued on normally and the bell rang for break time.

* * *

Done~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

This chapter's quite long. Ok so.. I'm sorry, if the chapters from before were really short. :c

**Disclaimer: I don't own diabolik lovers.**

* * *

When the teacher left the room, Yui went to my seat.

"Hello hana-chan." She smiled at me. I nodded at her. "Do you want to eat with me?" She asked me nervously.

"Sure, where?" I stood up and we walked to the door. "How about the rooftop?" She said and I agreed with her choice and she led the way since I'm still new to this place. We were silent as we walked.

However that silence was disrupted by a group of girls. They looked like your typical snobby rich kids. The girl at the front, probably the leader, spoke to us. More specifically, Me.

"So you're Tsukino Hana, huh? You're not as beautiful as they say." She said in an arrogant tone. _'Well, At least I'm more beautiful than you.' _As much as I wanted to say that I held back myself.

I kept silent making her irritated. "Oi! Answer me when I'm talking to you. Heh, are you scared? I bet you're not as great as they say." She turned to her group. "Will you look at that. _The_ Tsukino Hana is scared!" Then she laughed along with her friends.

I felt my eyes narrow a little. Unfortunately, I'm also short-tempered. "Excuse me, me and my friend would like to go now. Maybe we can talk about this in a later date?" I didn't wait for an answer as I grabbed yui's hand. I started to walk away, dragging yui along.

Good thing they were too stunned about my reply and we could leave quickly. I stopped and yui started to lead the way again.

"hana-chan? What would you do if they come back?" Yui worriedly asked.

"I'll deal with them when they do. Now hurry up." I replied as if I didn't care about them. It was true. I could care less about them. We were going up the stairs, which is probably the stairs to the roof. We finally arrived moments later. Yui opened the door and the wind rushed in. We stepped outside and walked to the right side. We sat down and started to eat. We bought some food in the cafeteria on the way.

"hey, yui." She answered me with a curious look on her face. "What is it, hana-chan?"

"Why do ayato-san call you chichinashi? Is that a new pet name?" She looked down at her food before looking up. _'eh? Did I ask something wrong?'_

"Ayato-kun.. calls me that because.." Yui looked down again and put her left hand in front of her chest. I immediately understood what she wants to say. _'Ayato means to say no-breast. Not pancake… what a jerk. And I'm such an idiot.'_

"Ah… I have music next. What's yours" I said trying to divert the topic.

"I have music too. Kanato-kun is in another class but ayato has music too." Yui looked relieved at the topic change. She held out her hands to me then asked "Can I have your schedule?" I nodded and took it out of my pocket. I gave it to her.

"We have the same schedule, Hana-chan." I stared at her then nodded. Suddenly we heard some shuffling of clothes. We turned our heads and saw a leg peeking out behind the wall of the entrance. We looked at each other before nodding, silently agreeing to see who the person was. We stood and walked closer. We saw shu sleeping on the floor. His back was leaning to the wall. We stared at him for a few seconds before he suddenly spoke, startling yui and I since we thought he was sleeping.

"What are you doing here? You're disturbing my sleep."

He must like sleeping. Every time I see him he's sleeping. Then I remembered what happened earlier and felt my cheeks turning hot but I fought down the blush.

"Oi, chichinashi. I was looking for you. How dare you make me look for you." A voice I identified to be ayato's said behind us. I tensed while yui Jumped in surprise.

"A-ayato-kun. Did you need something?" Yui turned to face ayato. There was a hint of fear in her voice.

In a flash, Ayato had yui pushed up the wall and yui gasped. My eyes widened at how fast ayato was. _'oh my god. Too fast! I couldn't see anything! Wait. Yui!" _

"Why don't you try guessing?" He smirked. Yui looked frightened.

"Oh well, I'm quite thirsty right now so let's do that another time." Was all ayato said before he buried his face into Yui's neck and opened his mouth. Before I knew it I ran up to them and grabbed yui from ayato. Yui grabbed onto me as we looked at ayato. I looked blankly at him while yui looked scared. I forced the fear down in me. I grabbed yui again before running. However, before we could, ayato was already in front of us when we turned. I thought about turning back but shu was behind us. I don't know what he's doing now. Probably, sleeping or watching us. _'damn, is there another way to escape?'_ I wanted to look around but I couldn't. Looking around means taking my eyes away from ayato. And that, my friend, isn't a very good idea.

I felt yui's grip tightened around me before I was pushed down to the floor. Ayato had pushed me down and was now straddling me. "Heh. So you have some spirit after all, melon." _'Melon? What the fuck does he mean by that?!' _I glared at him and tried to push him off. Yui stared wide-eyed at us before she moved to help me. "Get off me!"

"Ayato-kun! Please get off hana-chan!" Yui moved closer to ayato.

Ayato turned to her. His eyes narrowed. "Who do you think you're talking to, chichinashi?" Yui froze. The fear in her eyes became intensified. I continued to struggle but he wasn't budging an inch.

"Oi, shu. Take care of melon over here." Shu didn't reply. He's probably sleeping. I hope he is. _'I hope Shu is too lazy and sleepy to help ayato. God, please!" _

~o~o~o~

Yui started to move again and grabbed unto ayato. My eyes widened at what she did. I stopped struggling while yui tried to pull ayato up. _'What the hell is she doing? He's stronger than her! And even if she does manage too, He'll probably target her instead. Damn it!'_

"Ayato, Do your activities somewhere else. You're disturbing my sleep." Yui and I froze when we heard Shu. Ayato turned to Him.

"Shu, you lazy bastard.–" The bell rang to end break time "tch." Ayato got off me and walked towards the door. "Reiji would bother me again for skipping classes. Tch. The annoying bastard." He opened the door but he turned to us and smirked. "You won't be so lucky when we get back, chichinashi, melon." He turned and left.

I lay still on the floor. Yui was still frozen in her spot. I recovered first and sat up. Yui finally moved and helped me up. I looked at shu and saw he was still in his spot before.

"uhm.. shu-san? Aren't you going to your class?" Yui said to him and I stared at her like she was crazy. Shu didn't answer. I grabbed yui's hand.

"Come on. We're late for our class." I started dragging her. She glanced back at Shu and I mimicked her action. Shu was already sleeping. I turned and opened the door to the stairs.

~o~o~o~

While walking along an empty hallway, I stopped and turned to yui. "Yui? Are you alright?" I checked her and saw no wounds or injuries. She nodded at me. "But what about you, Hana-chan?"

"I'm fine." We started walking again. Yui led the way to the music room. She knocked and I opened the door.

"Ah. Komori-san, you're late. And who is that beside you?" The teacher said as the class stopped whatever they were doing and stared at us.

"u-uhmm…" Yui nervously looked around. I saw ayato inside the room.

"I'm the new student." I said, successfully attracting the teacher's attention. "Ahh.. I see… So Komori-san must have helped you find your way then." I nodded.

"Anyway, Komori-san. Please go to your respective instrument. And transfer student, please introduce yourself." I nodded and walked up to him. I turned to face the class.

"Hello. My name is Tsukino Hana." I finished and faced the teacher. "Alright, Please pick an instrument. I make new students perform a song for us to see what they're skills are." I silently walked to the piano as the class murmured. I turned to the teacher again. "I'll play the piano."

He nodded at me and quieted the class. "Alright class, please keep quiet. You may start, Tsukino-san."

I flexed my wrist and fingers for a bit before trying the keys of the piano. I closed my eyes and started to play. I let my fingers press the keys gently. I was playing a song i remembered from my childhood.

When I finished playing, I opened my eyes and looked up. My classmates (except Ayato) stared at me awestruck. Ayato stared at me blankly before smirking. I wonder what he's thinking.

Finally, the class seemed to recover and started clapping.

"That was a great performance, Tsukino-san! As expected from the daughter of Tsukino Kaito." _Tsukino Kaito._That was my father's name. My father is a great musician and composer. If there was one thing my father liked in me, that would be my talent in music. Sadly, my brother didn't inherit his skill in music. Instead, I inherited it. If there was also one thing me and my father shared, that would be our love for music. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my teacher speak.

"Alright! Now let us go back to our discussion. Tsukino-san, you're seat would be next to kamui-san. Kamui-san, please raise your hand." A boy raised his hand. His seat was near the door on the front

Class continued again. My other classes went by fast and it was already time to leave. The teacher left the room and my classmates started to leave. I stood up and grabbed my bag. I took out my mp3 and earphones as I walked towards Yui. I realized that either Kanato or Ayato is in the same class as us. Sometimes, they were with us both.

I put my earphones on and played a random song on my mp3. Yui met me halfway as I put my mp3 in my pocket.

"We'll meet the others by the gate, Hana-chan." I replied an "okay." To her and we walked out the classroom.

"Yui." I said as we walked. She turned her head and looked at me curiously. "What is it, Hana-chan?"

"Do you think Ayato would do anything to us when we get back home?" It was a stupid question. We both knew the answer.

"I think he would." Yui glanced worriedly at the floor.

"I want you to be careful, alright?" She nodded as we walked outside the school.

"I want you to be careful too, Hana-chan." I nodded at her. When we reached there was a limo infront of it. Yui entered the limo and so did I. The car drove back to the mansion.

~o~o~o~

When we returned, Everyone walked to their rooms silently. Me and Yui also returned back to our rooms. Right now, I was lying on my bed, thinking about how to escape from this place. I didn't have many options. The options that were left, however, were when it fails I will die. I also have to think about Yui.

I was on alert even as I think. So far, Ayato hasn't come inside my room. I couldn't say the same about yui though. I thought about looking for yui, just so I can be sure but if I did, the rest of the brothers might be out there so I wasn't sure whether to go out or not. I sighed.

I crawled to the side where my luggage is. I still haven't unpacked and I have no plans to do so. I pulled out a red box carefully hidden between my clothes. I opened it and let my fingers touch the cold metal of the necklace inside. The necklace was made of silver. The pendant was rose shaped and had rubies in it. I've had this necklace ever since I could remember. I only know that I've had it but I don't remember how I got it or if someone gave it to me. The necklace always made me calm.

I closed the box and hid it away again. I used to wear it all the time but I decided to hide it when I came here. I don't know why but I followed my gut feeling and I was thankful I did. I don't know what the brothers would do if they ever get a hold of it. They might use it as blackmail or they could destroy it.

I stood up and decided to finally go outside.

"Well, Hello there slut-chan~" Laito was suddenly in front of me. _'What the..! Since when was he here? Did he saw the necklace? I hope not.' _He pushed me and I fell on the bed. He crawled on top of me.

"Stop calling me that." I glared at him. _'It seems like he didn't see the necklace. Thank God.'_ I pushed him off. Well, at least tried to. I glared and pushed harder. He caught my wrists and I tried to make him to let them go.

"My, what a nice expression you have there." He leaned closer to me. "Hm.. even though it isn't as sweet as bitch-chan, you have quite a nice smell." He pressed his face towards my neck. I panicked but I didn't show my emotions on the outside. _'Shit! I have to get away from him!'_ I looked around but couldn't see anything within my reach that could be of use. That and my wrists are still held captive by him. He was only using his left hand though, as his other hand was on my left shoulder. My eyes fell on his neck which was exposed to me because of his position. '_I didn't think I would do this but desperate times call for desperate measures.'_Was all I thought before I angled my head and bit down on his neck.

His grip on my wrists loosened and I used that chance to take my wrists from him. He pulled away from my neck but he was still straddling me. His face was held an expression of surprise. I pushed him off and jumped off the bed. I bolted out of the room. I was running around aimlessly. Good thing I was athletic.

'_Is he following me? I have to keep running.'_

"Slut-chan. The stunt you pulled isn't funny, you know?" I heard laito's voice somewhere behind me and I ran faster. _'Shit! Shit! Ran faster! Faster! He's faster than me, so how come he didn't just capture me? I feel like a mouse being chased by a cat. Wait… He's playing with me! He's enjoying this chase I'm giving him! Fuck! Sadistic Bastard!'_

I turned into another hallway and saw an open door. I ran to it but I froze in front of the door.

There, before me was Ayato who was sucking Yui's blood. However, that wasn't what made me stop. Yui's face had the look of pain in it. In her eyes, I saw fear and pain. But there was something behind it which made me froze. It was small and barely noticeable though. Something small that can turn into something unexpected.

Behind all that pain and fear was…

**_Pleasure._**

* * *

Done~ I was having a block by the part ayato came on the roof top. .


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Eight

I'm sorry if Shu is OOC here. . and as for their dinner I made it so that They would have dinner a few times every month and not only once.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers.**

* * *

I stood unmoving in front of the door. Yui looked in my direction and locked eyes with me.

"Slut-chan. It's bad to peek at another person's private business, you know?" I heard laito's voice next to my ear. I tensed but didn't tear my gaze from Yui.

"my, stop ignoring me." Laito grabbed my chin and turned my face to him. Ayato stopped drinking yui's blood and turned to us.

"laito. What are you doing here? You're disturbing me."Ayato haven't let go of yui. He scowled at Laito.

"slut-chan here pulled a little stunt." Laito said in an exasperated tone.

"oh? What did melon do?" Ayato asked him. Yui looked fine. It seems like ayato just bit her when we came.

I pulled away from Laito just as another voice spoke.

"What is with all this commotion? It's already time for dinner." We turned to the new comer. We saw reiji.

Ayato tch'ed and let go of yui. Yui stumbled little before walking in my direction. Laito sighed and also let go of me. I stood unmoving as yui walked towards me.

In a flash laito and ayato was gone. Yui finally reached me and I wordlessly looked at her blankly. My mind was still thinking about what I saw. Yui looked at me curiously.

Reiji cleared his throat. "Please go to the dining room." Then he disappeared. Yui started to lead the way and I followed after her.

"Hana-chan, are you alright? Did laito-kun hurt you?" I glanced at her before answering.

"No, I'm fine. You?"

"Don't worry, I'm already getting used to it." She shook her head as she replied. I froze when I heard her reply. _'… she's getting used to it? The pleasure I saw in her eyes earlier… means she's getting so used to it she feels pleasure when the sakamakis hurt her? Is that what it means to stay here and survive? To be masochistic?' _I started walking again ignoring yui's worried look.

"Hana-chan, are you sure you're alright?" I silently nodded.

The rest of the walk to the dining room was spent in silence. We stopped in front of a wooden door and Yui opened it.

Yui entered first and I came in second. I closed the doors behind me. The brothers were already seated. They were all eating silently with perfect manners. _'heh. So even vampires have manners when they eat.'_

The seating arrangement was this:

Blank – Ayato – Laito – Kanato

Shu – Blank – Subaru – Reiji

Yui took the seat next to Ayato. I took the only seat left between Shu and Subaru. We both started to eat silently.

"Your manners are deplorable." Reiji suddenly said and I looked up to see who he was addressing to. I saw him looking at me. I felt my eyes narrow at what he said. Seems like I was too caught up with my thoughts, I forgot my manners. _'You want manners? I'll give you manners.'_ I straightened and started to eat again but this time with perfect manners like the brothers.

"Ah, yes. Please forgive my rude manners. It seems like I've been too busy with my thoughts to remember where I am." I said with a pleasant smile and continued eating. I heard ayato and laito snicker. Reiji narrowed his eyes at me in response.

I glanced at yui. Her manners were nothing compared to the Sakamakis but at least she ate with manners.

~o~o~o~

Me and Yui were inside her room. Dinner finished minutes ago. I finally stopped thinking about what I saw. After dinner, we agreed to go to her room to talk about things. When I first entered her room, I swore every cuss word I knew in my head. The room was exactly like mine. All was the same except that everywhere I looked I saw pink. It would have been fine to add a darker color. I don't hate pink. It's just that it's irritating if the only color present was pink. I'm not girly.

Right now, we were seated at the middle of her bed.

"Hana-chan, why was laito-kun chasing you?" Yui asked me.

I didn't answer for a few seconds. Yui looked at me with a mixture of worry and curiosity.

"He came into my room." Yui looked confused. "And then?" She pressed on.

"He pushed me to the bed and straddled me." I said emotionlessly.

"What did you do?" Yui looked all the more curious.

"He was close to biting me. Hey, desperate times call for desperate measures right?" I asked. Yui nodded.

"His neck was exposed to me so I did the only thing I could do. I bit down on his neck." Yui looked shocked. Well, if I were her, I would be shocked too. I mean, come on, a _human_ biting a _vampire_ in the neck.

We stayed quiet until I spoke again. "I'm going back to my room. This room hurts my eyes." Yui blinked then she giggled a little bit. "You hate pink, hana-chan?"

"I don't hate it. It's just annoying that the only color is pink." I crawled off the bed. I stood up and walked to the door.

"Good night, Hana-chan" I heard Yui say as I opened the door and stepped outside.

"Night." I said as the door closed behind me.

I walked back to my room. I decided to have a bath before sleeping so I took my clothes and other things needed. I went to the bathroom. I checked first if any of the brothers were there. Thankfully, none of them were in there. I stepped inside and locked the door. I proceeded to take a bath. I started thinking about what to do.

'_It's Saturday tomorrow so there's no classes. I should look around the mansion. Then I'll have to think how to escape with yui but…. She said she wants to know the truth about her father. Well, whatever. Hmm… I'll think more about this later.'_ I finished bathing and dressed. I was wearing a baggy shirt and shorts.

I walk out of the bathroom and went back to my room.

When I entered, I saw a sight I never expected to see again.

Shu was sleeping on my bed. I blinked. _'What the hell? What is he doing here? He has his own room right?' _I stood there staring at him blankly as I tried to figure out the reason why he was here.

Shu's eyes opened slowly.

"What are you doing over there? Stop staring." I walked towards him, putting my used clothes on the table on the way.

"Shu-san? Why are you here?" I asked him when I reached the right side of the bed.

"Shu-san?" I called out again.

"So noisy." He mumbled. I blinked again.

"Uhm.. Did you need something?" I asked cautiously.

"Nothing. I just wanted to sleep."

"But… You have your own room right?" I pressed.

"You're so noisy." He mumbled again. I reached a hand out to him. "Shu-san?" I mentally berated myself for reaching out to him. This sounds like something Yui would do. I touched his shoulder before my hand was suddenly in his grasp. "Wha-!"

He pulled on my hand. I fell beside him and he turned to face me. He pulled me closer to him. I froze. He hadn't let go of the hand he pulled.

'_Holy shit! Is he going to drink my blood?!'_ I was doing my all to control my emotions and keep them from showing on my face and body. We stayed in that position for a while before I started to push away from him.

"Shu-san what are you doing?" He wasn't budging.

"Stop it. You're so troublesome." He said in that lazy tone of his. I tried to sit up but he moved his arm to my waist, trapping me. I froze again.

"Finally." Then his face moved to my neck. My eyes widened again. I started to struggle.

"I said stop." I felt his breath on my neck. Then he moved so he was on top of me. His hand moved to my wrist.

"You're so troublesome." He repeated. _'Damn! I thought he would be too lazy to do anything!'_

"..What are you thinking? Tell me." I stared at him.

"I.. thought you.. would be too lazy to do anything." I said. I wanted to look around but.. there was something in those eyes that won't make me move. He looked amused at my answer.

"I am a vampire. Blood is a necessity for me and you… are my prey." He leaned down to my neck and opened his mouth. I closed my eyes and prepared for the inevitable.

I felt his breath first before the pain. I slightly parted my mouth in a silent scream and my eyes shot open. The pain was unbearable. I heard some sucking sounds. _'oh my god. Do I have to go through this pain every day? Please.. someone stop the pain.'_

Finally, Shu stopped drinking my blood. His face was still in my neck. "… There's something strange about your blood… that makes me unable to stop." Then he bit down again. This time, it wasn't as painful as the first but still painful enough to make me close my eyes tightly and gasp. I felt myself slowly go weak.

Shu stopped moments later. He lay down next to me and went to our position from before. His arm was around my waist. His grip loosened on my wrist but didn't let go. I felt too weak to move.

"I already said this to the other girl. Think twice before you reach out to me again. Never forget." He said. _'I only reached out to you because you're sleeping on my bed! If it weren't for that fact, I would have ignored you!' _ I complained in my mind. Then my body started to relax and my eyes closed.

We both fell asleep in that position.

* * *

**Done~ I've been delaying the part where she will be bitten the first time because… I wanted it to be shu. ._. soo… yeah… .**

**I don't know why but I somehow get nervous when it came to typing the drinking blood scene. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

My parents think I'm weird cause I fangirl over what I'm typing or when I fangirl over an anime character. I have a picture of shu as the wallpaper in our tablet and my cellphone and whenever my parents see him, they looked like they wanted to facepalm.

Ohh and… as for shu's attitude here… I think I based it on the drama cds. Sorry if he's OOC.

Alice: hmm, well... Do you want one? it depends on how many people want it. I'm younger than Yui actually. And some of my friends know about this fanfic . oh well, who cares. I might or might not depending on how many people want it. C:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers.**

* * *

_I played with my stuffed toy. It was a white bear. It was small and I could carry it around when I want to. I was currently sitting on one of the benches in the garden._

_Suddenly, a hand grabbed the bear from me. I looked up and saw a purple haired lady standing in front of me._

"_What are you doing here ... You should be studying right now." She glared at me but I just stared blankly back at her. "Answer me …!" She shouted my name but I still didn't answer._

~o~o~o~

I woke up. My head was hurting. I remembered my dream. _'Who is that woman? Why did I even have that kind of dream? Ughh.. My head is killing me.' _Then I remembered she said a name. I tried to remember the name but I couldn't. Her face was also blurred in my mind.

A while later, the pain finally eased and I sighed in relief. I looked beside me and noticed shu wasn't there. I lifted my hand and touched my neck. _'… If it hurt that much, how can Yui find even the slightest bit of pleasure in it? … Will she and I become a masochist? Yui's already on the way to become one.'_ I don't like the idea of becoming masochistic. I have to hurry up and plan a way to escape.

~o~o~o~

I was walking along a random hallway inside the house. I took a bath earlier and dressed in a white t-shirt. The t-shirt had a red rose on the front and behind it was two crossed silver-colored guns making an X-shape behind the rose. I wore some jeans and black flip-flops. I decided to bring my mp3 and wore my headphones.

'_Man, this mansion is big. I haven't finished exploring inside the mansion and there's still the outside!' _

I saw kanato by the end of the hallway. He was just walking and still carrying his teddy bear. I paused and looked at him. He passed by me as if I didn't exist. I blinked and looked at his back as he walked away. _'Eh? He looked dazed or something. What's wrong with him?' _ He disappeared from my sight as he rounded a corner into another hallway.

I continued walking around, contemplating Kanato's weird behavior. Moments later, I bumped into a wall. I groaned and rubbed my nose.

"Woman." I blinked then looked up. I saw Subaru staring at me. His face didn't have any emotion in it. I stepped back and away from him.

I bowed. "I'm sorry, Subaru-san." I expected him to hurt me or punch the wall beside him in anger. But he didn't do any of those and instead, continued on staring at me.

"oi… I'm sure you've noticed already. We're particularly tired on nights like this." He looked out of a window near us. I copied his movements and looked outside the window. I saw the night sky. The stars were twinkling and a half moon hung in the sky.

"Half moons…?" I looked back at him questioningly. _'They're tired when it's a half moon? So that's why Kanato was acting strange earlier.'_

He took something out. It was a knife and he held it out to me. "Now's your chance to escape."

I looked up at him blankly but inside I was reeling in shock. _'Is he… seriously helping me? I thought he was like his brothers. This is my chance to escape but… I can't leave without Yui.'_ I couldn't just leave yui behind without feeling guilty.

"Yui…" Her name passed through my lips.

"She declined." I blinked. "What?" I asked him.

"She said she didn't want to leave without her questions being answered."

"Then I'll have to decline your offer." I refused his offer.

"Why?" He asked me.

"Because I couldn't leave yui without feeling guilty. And… I also have my own questions." I answered him. I have the feeling that I wouldn't be able to get the answer from my parents.

"Then at least keep it. This knife can kill vampires like me. You can use it on me and the others or to kill yourself."

"Why the hell would I kill myself?" Unable to hold myself back, the words flew right at of my mouth. Subaru looked surprised at what I just said.

"You cursed." I glared at him. "Yes, yes. I did." I replied back without thinking. I snapped my mouth shut and started berating myself from answering back.

I sighed then spoke again. "Why don't you give it to yui then?" He looked at me before turning around.

He left without a word. I just stared at the spot he was standing in before shrugging and turned to go back to my room.

I reached my room and entered. I went to the bed and crawled under the covers and closed my eyes.

~o~o~o~

_A man with short light brown hair and green eyes sat on his throne. He was beautiful, no doubt about it._

_There was a party going on. Those green orbs watched the people as they danced and mingled with each other. Me and the purple haired lady from before stood next to each other. My eyes showed my boredom as if grand parties such as this were an everyday routine._

_The door opened and a man walked in. He had long white hair with a tinge of pink in it. He had red eyes. Everyone turned to him and bowed. The man with light brown hair stood and greeted him._

"… _It's nice to see that you came to this party." He called the man with white hair by his name._

"_It's nice to see you again after a long while ..." The man replied. This man also said the name of the man with green eyes. After the greetings, the man turned to us. The purple haired lady smirked coyly as she walked towards the pink-eyed man._

_The woman practically purred a name. _

"_**Karl Heinz**__ –"_

_Then everything went black._

~o~o~o~

My eyes shot open and I sat up with a jolt. I was breathing heavily. _'What is it with these dreams? Why am I having it? Why do I feel as if I know those people? Are they just a figment of my imagination?' _I remembered the name the purple haired woman said. _'Karl Heinz…'_

I heard a groan beside me. I looked to my right side and saw Shu with his eyes closed. I blinked at him. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"What does it look like? I was sleeping until you suddenly sat up." I frowned.

"Why didn't you sleep in your own room then?" He didn't answer.

"Shu-san." I said his name. His arm shot out and grabbed at my arm. I fell down beside him and he wrapped his arm around my waist. I felt my face grow hot and tensed.

"Shu-san. Please let go of me." I pushed against him.

"You're hot…" _'eh?'_ He mumbled.

"… and you're cold." I said blankly. He's really cold. It felt like I was being hugged by ice.

I suddenly felt him lower his head to my neck and nibble. My green eyes widened. "What are you doing, shu-san? Please, stop."

"I am just merely taking the food presented in front of me." My eye twitched. _'I'm not food! You're the reason why we're in this kind of position, anyway! This bastard…'_

I felt his fangs on my neck and I froze. Shu didn't bite down but his fangs grazed my neck. He moved higher and he was right next to my ear. I blushed.

"O-oi!" I struggled frantically. He blew a breath _**right. In. my. Ear. **_I blushed harder and stilled.

"ehh.. So you can make those kinds of expressions." He whispered after he took a look at my face.

The blush on my cheeks went redder (if that was possible.)._ 'Fuuuuuck! Why the hell are you blushing hana? And please, stop whispering in my ear!' _ Shu finally moved away but the blush on my cheeks didn't.

"You're weak in the ears eh?" Shu chuckled. _'Damn! My weak spot was found!' _I glared at him and pushed him but he wouldn't budge. Shu moved his face near mine. I froze. Panic settled deep within me. I looked around looking for something to use. I moved my face away from him but he grabbed my cheek. My blush came back tenfold.

"Your face is red." I kept silent not knowing what to say or do in this situation. Shu's head moved closer and our lips touched. My eyes widened and I stiffened. _'OH MY FUCKING–! FUUUUCKKK! I don't know whether to be happy or not. -_- … What the fuck am I thinking?! I shouldn't be happy! HE'S KISSING ME FOR FUCK'S SAKE! OH MY GOD! MOVE LIMBS MOVE!' _I was having an internal battle. My limbs wouldn't move but I forced them to. I pushed him away from me. I heard Shu chuckled but I was still a little dazed.

Shu moved down to my neck and bit down. The pain brought me back to earth. I gasped in pain. _'What the fuck… Calm down, Hana. It's just a kiss. It's just a kiss.' _I felt shu bit down harder as if he noticed me not paying any attention to the pain he was giving me. I whimpered.

"Your blood tastes better when you feel pleasure." My mind didn't comprehend what Shu was saying. Slowly, pain overtook the daze I was in. I was already too exhausted (in both mind and body) to move by then.

Shu stopped and moved away from me. His arm was around my waist. He fell asleep like that. I tried to move his arm but couldn't so I stayed in that position. I raised a hand to my lips. _'The hell… Why did I react like that? It's not like it's the first time I've been kissed. Then why did I react like that? … Because he suddenly kissed me and I wasn't even willing to do it. Yeah, that's right. Urghhh….Damn you, Sakamaki Shu.'_

~o~o~o~

Shu left minutes ago when he woke up and I regained my strength. I finally got over the kiss and I changed into a more comfortable clothing. I wore a black baggy shirt and white shorts. I walked to my bed and got under the covers. However, as I closed my eyes, I heard a knock on the door.

"Hana-chan?" I heard yui's muffled voice through the door.

I replied. "Come in."

* * *

Done~ I can't believe I typed that part where they kissed! I didn't want to spoil the mood so I didn't enter my comment there. . waahh .


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers.**

* * *

Yui came in looking troubled about something. She was wearing a fluffy light pink night gown.

"What's wrong?" My eyebrows furrowed as she walked towards me.

She reached the bed and started speaking. "Hana-chan, look outside. There's someone out there."

I crawled off the bed and stood. We walked to the big window. My eyes widened in shock. I saw a purple-haired lady. Her back was turned to us but I knew her. She was the lady I've been seeing in my dreams ever since I came to this mansion.

"Can you see her?" I nodded mutely in reply. _'What the…?! I thought she was just a figment of my imagination! There's no way she's real. It's the first time I saw her in real life.'_ I tried to comprehend what I was seeing. The lady turned to us and smiled. We both froze in fear. The smile wasn't a kind one. It was a cruel one.

I heard Yui gasp and I turned to her. I saw her falling.

"Yu–"I suddenly felt my head and chest hurt. I staggered and started to fall. My hair splayed around me as my vision faded into black.

~o~o~o~

_I opened my eyes and saw my dream from earlier but this time it was in a third person point of view. I saw myself, the purple-haired lady, the white haired man and the other man with light brown hair. _

_I could finally see the purple-haired lady's face this time. Her eyes were green like mine. She was wearing a black gown with a slit on the right side showing white ruffles underneath. The gown had a white rose by her right chest and two smaller white roses next to it. The gown's straps made up in criss-cross patterns. She wore a glove on her left hand and on her right arm was like an arm band with the same design as the straps of her gown. She also wore a chocker around her neck._

'_I' – the me in the dream was also wearing a black gown. My gown had a red petticoat underneath it and a red ribbon tied around the waist. The ribbon's bow was at 'my' side. There was a red rose with black laces tied in a bow behind it. The rose was pinned to the bow of the ribbon around 'my' waist. The gown was sleeveless. 'My' hair was left down. 'I' was wearing my necklace. 'My' face was blank except for the boredom tinting my purple eyes. __**'wait, what? Purple? Since when were my eyes purple?'**__ I asked in my mind confused. It was obviously me but I had purple eyes instead of green._

_The purple-haired woman walked towards the man with red eyes._

"_Karl Heinz." She practically purred the name._

"_Cordelia." The man – Karl Heinz (Let's call him Karl for short.) greeted the woman._

"_Ah, please let me introduce to you my youngest daughter." The light brown haired man mad a motion to the me inside the dream to come closer. 'I' started to walk towards them. My eyes widened when I heard his sentence. __**'What? Daughter?! What the hell is he talking about?! Why is he introducing me as his daughter? Why do I get a feeling this actually happened? Is this my past life? No, that's impossible.. then what is this?! A dream or a memory?' **_

_The me inside the dream stopped beside the green eyed woman – Cordelia._

"_Karl Heinz, This is Rosselia. Rosselia, this is Karl Heinz." The man who I think is my father in this dream introduced us to each other._

"_Nice to meet you, Rosselia." Karl said to 'me'._

"_It's nice to meet you too, Karl Heinz." 'I' said that name with respect as if the man before me was of a higher authority. 'I' curtsied._

_A waiter holding glasses passed by me but he was bumped into by someone and he staggered. Some of the glasses that were in the tray he was carrying started to fall. And I out of instinct started to catch the glasses but I didn't make it in time and I ended up falling. I fell on the floor as the glasses broke and some shard managed to nick my left hand. The wounds started bleeding. __**'Damn, that hurt. But if this is a dream then it wouldn't have hurt, right?' **__I was even more confused than before. I stood up and cradled my left hand._

_Suddenly the scene changed and this time we were inside what it seems to be a throne room. The man with light brown hair and black eyes sat on a throne. 'Me' and Cordelia were kneeling in front of this man. __**'He's a king?' **__I didn't see Karl anywhere inside the room. I watched as he opened his mouth to speak._

"_Cordelia. The reason I have called you here for is over. You may go back to Karl Heinz's mansion."_

"_Yes, Lord." Cordelia replied._

_When the man's eyes shifted to 'me', His eyes brightened a little bit. "And you, Rosselia." I sensed just a little and barely noticeable fondness in his voice. __**'Hm… I sense some favoritism here..' **_

"_I've heard that you were doing very well on your studies." 'I' kept silent and he continued on._

"_Being able to pick up easily even the hardest subjects. You truly are my daughter. Keep up the good work." I saw Cordelia's hand clench into fists as the man praised me. __**'Eh? Is she… jealous or envying 'me'?' **_

"_That is all. You may leave." He commanded us. Cordelia and 'I' stood. We bowed before we left the room. I clearly saw that 'I' had an expressionless face. As if the praises from my own 'father' didn't matter. I also saw that while 'I' had a blank face, Cordelia's eyes held anger in them and her lips were pressed into a thin line._

_As the door to the room closed, everything faded into black._

~o~o~o~

My eyes shot open and I was breathing heavily again. _'What was that? Who are those people?' _Several thoughts ran through my mind at once and I felt dizzy. I touched my forehead and started calming down.

Once I'm finally calm I looked around me and noticed that I wasn't in my room anymore. I was in a tunnel. I was standing and leaning on the stone wall. I heard yui whimper beside me and I looked at her I reached out to her but noticed that my left hand had some wounds as if it was cut by something. I looked at it with wide eyes. I looked towards yui and noticed her right hand was bleeding too but not as much as mine. I looked at her face and saw her waking up.

"Yui." I called out to her. Her eyes looked at me in confusion. "Your hand's bleeding." She looked at her hand and her pink orbs widened.

"W-what.. but– how? I thought it was a dream?" She mumbled as she continued staring at her hand. _'What is she talking about? Dream? Did she have the same dream as me?' _I looked at her in confusion.

"Ara, Slut-chan, Bitch-chan. How did you get here?" I heard laito's voice from the shadows. It was really dark here.

"Oi, chichinashi, melon. What are you doing here?" I recognized ayato's voice. Yui and I looked in the shadows and we heard some footsteps.

Laito and Ayato emerged from the shadows. They started walking to us.

Yui and I started to back away. I bumped into something and looked up. I saw Laito's face above me and froze. He put his hands on my shoulders and I struggled against him.

"Slut-chan~ calm down. We're about to have a fun time~" I let my disgust show on my face. He pushed me to the wall. I heard yui whimper and I glanced at her. I saw that ayato was already sucking yui's blood.

Laito leaned down on my neck and bit down. I gasped in pain and struggled against him more until I felt my strength slowly leave me. Laito pulled away minutes later.

* * *

**Done~**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Sorry I didn't update earlier this week. I was busy . Kinda excited over here. Our field trip is today and I just got home~

**Disclaimer: I don't own diabolik lovers.**

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was inside my room. It was already Sunday. I sat up from my bed. It seems like I managed to get to my room after last night.

Now, I had to think about what I saw in my dream last night. _'Is it even a dream? I don't know anymore. I need to know more but where can I get this information? From yui? It seems like she knows cordelia.' _I crawled off the bed. I stood up. The pain in my hand wasn't as great as before. I remember Yui bandaging it after we were out of that tunnel.

I decided to take a bath and grabbed my clothes before walking to the door. I opened it and walked out. I went to the bathroom and bathed. After my bath, I dried my body and dressed in a white shirt with the words 'Bitch please' written on black on the front. I wore my jeans and my usual black flip-flops.

I went back to my room. After I put away my used clothes, someone knocked on the door. I saw Yui outside when I opened the door.

"Hana-chan.. Can I talk to you for a moment?" I looked at her confused. _'She has perfect timing.'_ I nodded and stepped aside to let her enter. She entered and we walked towards the bed. We sat facing each other. She looked confused and troubled about something.

"What's wrong?" I started the conversation.

"Hana-chan, do you remember the purple-haired lady that we saw before?" I nodded.

"Do you know her, Yui?"

"I-I don't know…" She answered quietly.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I've left this part out when I told you about when I came here. I've been seeing that lady since I first came." I kept silent. Seeing I didn't reply, she continued.

"Every time I see her my chest starts to hurt." She placed a hand on her chest as if to emphasize her sentence. I nodded again.

"Actually… yesterday. I saw her in a dream." _'What? Did she see my dream also?' _She continued speaking.

"I also saw ayato-kun and the others when they were kids. There were two other women and a man." I looked at her in confusion. _'So she didn't have the same dream as me. But she saw the sakamakis when they were little? This is getting more confusing by the second.' _

Then she proceeded to tell me her dream. Yui was standing in a garden when she opened her eyes. She saw ayato, laito, and kanato chasing some bats until Cordelia came and started to scold Ayato for skipping his classes. When Yui told me what cordelia said to Ayato, My eyes widened. _'How can a mother say that to her child? What a cruel woman. No wonder he grew up the way he did. The fucking bitch…' _Even though I usually have a poker face and act like I don't care, I actually care and have feelings. I wouldn't do something like that to my own child. Heck, no sane woman would do something like that to her own flesh and blood.

Then she saw next shu holding a puppy. Somewhere deep inside me, I wish I could have seen him too. I discarded that thought and continued to listen. Yui saw a woman who looked like shu. Reiji was sitting in the same table as the woman and reading a book. Yui guessed that she was shu and reiji's mother. Their mother stopped her knitting and stood up. She started to reprimand shu for running away again. She had the puppy taken by a butler and told shu to study. Reiji watched them and when shu left, he turned to his mother saying that he finally memorized the book he was reading but the woman ignored him and continued knitting instead. I felt bad for reiji and shu. I knew the feeling of being ignored and pressured. _'What kind of mothers did these brothers have? I hope subaru's isn't as cruel as this one.'_

Then Yui said that the scene suddenly changed and she was under a tree. She looked down and saw a white rose. Yui tried to pick it up but she ended up being pricked by its thorns instead. That's how she got the wound on her hand. Then she saw Subaru standing in front of a tower. She told me she saw a woman by the small window of the tower. She looked somewhat like Subaru so she's probably his mother. Subaru was looking up at that window and holding the knife he tried to give Yui and I. The woman in the tower turned and walked away from the window. The knife in subaru's grasp fell to the ground.

Then the scene changed again and she found herself watching cordelia as she flirted with a man. The man's name was Richter.

"Is he their father?" Yui shook her head. "Ah.." was my reply. _'So she isn't just a bitch but also a slut. I think raito should call her "slut-chan" instead of me.'_

Yui continued. Richter was holding Cordelia's hand as he praised her endlessly. Cordelia, being the slut she is, smiled in a flirty way and flirted right back. Then Yui told me she saw ayato watching the two from afar. _'Ayato saw his own mother flirting with another guy… I'm starting to pity the sakamakis.'_

Then she stopped and I asked her with confusion. "What's wrong? Yui?"

She started talking once again. "The woman, cordelia, looked at my direction and I felt my chest hurt. I fell backwards and then I woke up."

"Looked at you? But how?" I questioned her. She shook her head, her blonde hair swaying at her actions.

"I don't know but I plan on asking ayato-kun, laito-kun and kanato-kun." Then she looked at me with her pink orbs shining with determination.

"Do you want me to come with you? I'll tell you something later too alright? I saw that lady too in my dream but it's different than yours." She looked at me confused.

"You saw her too?"

"Yes, but first we have to get our questions answered." She nodded and we stood up from the bed. We walked out of my room and started walking in a random direction.

"I think we should split up." Yui said. "I think we shouldn't. If one of us find one of the triplets we'll have to look for the other." Yui nodded and we started looking for the triplets in silence.

The music of a piano being played reaches our ears and we automatically started walking in the direction of the music. We entered a room and saw laito playing the piano. I blinked at him curiously. _'So he knows how to play the piano, huh?' _We stared at laito until he spoke. He didn't stop playing.

"Bitch-chan, slut-chan? My, what are you doing here?" He kept his eyes closed.

Yui went closer to him but I stayed at my spot near the door.

"Laito-kun… Who is the lady in the purple dress?" Laito's hands stopped moving.

"She's a pretty lady… with long hair." Laito straightened with his expression almost serious. Silence hung thick in the air.

"Why did you want to know?" Yui and I looked at the window beside laito. We saw Kanato and Ayato standing there. Kanato was the one who spoke.

"What are you doing here?" Ayato asked us.

"Ayato-kun, Kanato-kun…" Yui spoke. I kept silent.

"Ne… What is your mother's name?" Yui looked at the two by the window. _'… too straightforward…' _I became worried on how the triplets would react.

Kanato buried half of his face beneath his teddy bear. Laito's fedora casted a shadow on his face. Ayato's face was unusually serious. His voice was also serious as he spoke.

"Cordelia." And then they told us the story how she died.

~o~o~o~

A scream cut through the silence of the night. A red moon illuminated the night sky.

Inside the mansion, Cordelia was in the middle of the big stairs you see at the entrance hall. She was bleeding at her left side and there was blood dripping from her mouth. She was panting as she stepped backwards.

"Ayato.." She spoke as if talking hurt so much. Ayato was at the foot of the stairs. There was blood splattered all over shirt.

"Aaah.. It's ruined now. And I really liked this shirt." He looked down at his shirt and raised his arms. "It's soaked in your blood, Mom." The he lifted his left hand to his mouth and licked the blood there. "Your blood tastes so sweet." The he continued to lick at his hands. "It's so delicious."

"I want more." Cordelia gasped and started to go up the stairs. Ayato laughed maniacally. His laugh resounded in the entrance hall.

Cordelia was walking slowly in a hall and when she couldn't walk without support, she leaned on the wall and started walking again. Minutes later, She arrived in her destination and slammed the door open.

Laito was sitting in front of the piano with his eyes closed. "Laito…" Cordelia clutched her side as she staggered towards him. Laito didn't respond. "Laito…" She stopped in front of the piano.

"ara~ What's the matter?" He still hadn't opened his eyes, looking completely relaxed even with his mother bleeding in front of him.

"It's Ayato. He's torturing me!" She spoke slowly in pain. She was left panting after she was done.

"ehh, is that so? Well, I knew this would happen sooner or later." He said almost nonchalantly.

Cordelia lifted a bloodied hand towards him. "Laito, I command you to help me!" Laito finally opened his eyes but it didn't have any expression in it. Suddenly, there was a banging on the window. Cordelia gasped and moved away.

"Ayato has come for me. He has come to kill me!" Laito stood up.

"That isn't Ayato-kun. That's just the wind." He explained.

"Relax. I'll keep you safe." Laito had turned to his mother. The emotion on his face was indescribable.

Cordelia was in the balcony of her room. She was leaning on a wall and still clutching her side. Laito came to balcony.

Cordelia turned her face to him. "Have you driven Ayato away for me?"

"Yup, he's gone." Laito replied to her.

Cordelia sighed in relief and smiled at him. "I knew I could depend on you, Laito."

"Do you love me more than anyone else?" Laito asked.

"Yes." Cordelia leaned on the railing and raised her right hand.

"You never change, do you?" Laito walked towards her and raised his hand.

"Laito, I love you. I mean that." Laito's eyes narrowed.

Cordelia screamed as she started to fall. She fell on the rose bush below. Laito looked down at her from the balcony. "Now you are mine, for eternity." He spoke in a voice so unlike his usual one. Then he turned and started to walk away.

Moments later, it started raining. Kanato sees his mother's dead body. He was carrying his teddy and a candle holder with three purple candle lighted by flames of the same color.

"Mother, what's wrong? There's a hole in your chest, Mother." Kanato puts down the candle holder. He bent down and touches Cordelia's forehead.

"I wonder where your heart went." He looked to his sides. He turned back to the body before him. "Help me look for it. C'mon." He leaned forward. "Are you dead, Mother?" He leaned even more so his face was parallel to hers. "You're cold." His hand started to stroke her hair. "And so wet. Mother, you must be freezing." He stopped stroking and stood up. "Hold on, I'll warm you up." He grabbed the candle holder he was holding before and put it near to her mother's hair. He stood back up as the rose bush started to burn with purple fire along with his mother's body.

Kanato laughed. "Now, doesn't that feel warm, Mother? C'mon, tell me you're getting warmer. Kanato laughed as the fire burned on.

~o~o~o~

Yui's eyes widened and she ran out of the room. I stood frozen in my spot. The triplets turned to me and I stared at them with blank vacant eyes. Fear was starting to grip me. Who would feel comfortable if you were in the same room as murderers? And there's not only one, not two, but three! _'How could they do that to their own mother? Ayato, I would understand but what about laito and kanato…' _

"You haven't said anything since you stepped in this room, slut-chan." Laito said to me but I didn't say anything.

"She's always quiet." Kanato spoke.

I still kept silent. I stiffly turned around and walked out of the door, praying to the gods that none of them would stop me. Thankfully, it seems like my prayers were answered and none of them moved to stop me. I continued walking until a few ways from the room before I started running.

* * *

Done~


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers.**

* * *

I ran through the hallways of the mansion. I ended up in the entrance hall. I stopped running and stared at the staircase. I turned my eyes away as images of Cordelia panting with a wound on her side flashed through my mind. When I listened to the triplet's story, I felt something deep within me. I felt pleased and disappointed. Pleased but disappointed that Cordelia died the way she did. _'Why do I feel like this?' _I asked that question inside my head over and over again.

I left the entrance hall and started walking in a familiar hallway. The door that leads to the room where I first met all the sakamakis was open and I peeked inside. I saw Reiji standing in front of something. I observed the object and was surprised to see that it was a cello. _**My**_ cello.

What happened earlier was pushed to the back of my mind but not entirely forgotten.

I walked inside and Reiji turned to me. "Excuse me." I walked towards Reiji and stopped beside him. "This cello is mine. Why is it here?" _'I'm sure I left it back home. So how did it get here?' _ I looked at my cello again. It was inside a case of course. The case was black. There was a skull with headphones on the front as design.

"It was sent here. By your parents, I think." I nodded.

"Well then, I would take this to my room. Good night, Reiji-san." I gently lifted the cello and walked towards the door. I could feel Reiji's gaze on my back until the door closed behind me.

I started my walk towards my room with my cello. Cordelia came back to my thoughts again.

As I was walking along a hallway, I heard the sound of an instrument being played. I walked towards the door where the sound came from. _'It's probably one of the brothers.' _I contemplated whether to peek in or not. I was starting to get curious and I was ready to take Cordelia out of my head no matter what it takes.

Curiosity got the best of me. I put my cello down beside the door. I was glad to find that the door was left slightly open and I peeked in.

I saw Shu with his eyes closed, standing in one corner of the room. He was playing a violin. He was good at it too. I decided to finally close the door. However, shu's eyes snapped open and he looked at me. I froze. He put down his violin.

"Has anyone ever told you it's bad to peek at someone?" The way he worded it seemed as if I was peeking at him in the shower or something.

"I was curious." I said. I was still standing by the door and he was still in one corner of the room.

He sighed. "Come in."

"… Okay.." I said quietly. I grabbed my cello and walked inside the room. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the cello. "You play?"

"Yes." I replied. _'Well, obviously. Why would I carry a cello around when I can't play it?'_

"Play me one song." He said. I stared at him.

"You interrupted me while I was playing. Now, play." I grumbled before I pulled out my cello from its case.

"Any request?" I asked him.

"I don't care. Just play." I glared at him. I tested the strings first and took out a hair tie inside the case. There was a lot more in there in case I need it. I knew it wasn't a good idea to expose your neck when a vampire is in the room but if I want to play, I'll have to tie my hair.

I closed my eyes when I started to play. I played a song my father composed. It was beautiful but sad. It never failed to make my mood go down even when I'm happy.

Once I finished, I opened my eyes. I looked at shu. He was lying on the floor and looked to be sleeping. I glared at him for the second time. _'He made me play while he slept?!'_ I put my cello back inside the case and grabbed it. I barely resisted the urge to stomp as I walked out of the room. _'That fucking asshole…' _I continued cursing him in my mind.

I reached my room and opened the door. I went inside and saw shu sleeping on my bed. _'This bastard really is pushing my limits.' _I put my cello down carefully to the wall near the bed. I glared at Shu. "Shu-san, what are you doing here?" He didn't answer. I huffed and decided to ignore him.

And so I stood there wondering where I should sleep. _'Where should I sleep? The couch in the living room or maybe the floor?' _I felt a hand enclose on my wrist and tugged. My eyes widened as I fell to the bed beside shu. I realized it was Shu who pulled at my wrist.

"Shu-san? What are you doing?" My wrist was still in his grasp and I pulled at it. He opened his eyes and looked at my wrist. I looked at him confused for a moment. He moved on top of me. My green eyes widened again and I struggled against him.

"You're blood's scent… has become sweeter and irresistible." He held both of my hands with one hand while his other hand tilted my head. _'Shit! Déjà vu much?' _I thought that even though I was in this kind of position. He buried his face in my neck. He opened his mouth and bit down. I gasped. As he drank my blood I thought _'The pain is not as great as before? Am I getting used to it?' _Then yui's pained eyes with a small, barely noticeable pleasure behind it flashed into my mind. I tried to push Shu's body away from mine. He moved away. "Your blood is like the other girl's. One of the finest quality." Shu smirked and bit down again. I cringed. He pulled away again moments later. "Is this… the awakening?" He chuckled. _'Huh? Awakening? What?'_

Shu pulled one of my hands up. "Your neck isn't the only part of you supplied with blood." He placed his lips near my wrist. "Fresh, new blood also flows through your wrists." He pressed his lips to my wrist and closed his eyes. I lay still under him.

My heart started beating uncontrollably in my chest for reasons I don't know. I felt my cheeks go hot and I was unable to hide it from him.

He bent down to my ear and whispered. "You should see the expression you have now."

My cheeks went redder. Shu looked at my face and noticed that my face was even redder than before. He chuckled.

"You're ears really are weak when it comes to this kind of attacks."

I wanted to move but couldn't since I was getting weaker and he's still on top of me. He went back to his position by my wrists and bit down. I let out a whimper and closed my eyes tightly. He moved away and licked at the new wound on my skin. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

He gathered me in his arms and made me sit up. His arms supported my back as he moved to my neck again. He bit down on the part where my shoulder and neck meet. I cringed.

"I didn't think your blood would become like this." He spoke against my ear. "Irresistible. Women are terrifying. I'm getting all worked up in spite of myself." He smirked.

I brought up my hands and pushed against him. "S-stop…" I said weakly. He ignored me and laid me on the bed. He bent down and moved my shirt aside so that it would reveal the skin near my chest. I blushed harder than ever. I pushed him again. He paid no heed to my actions and bit on my skin. I gasped in pain.

Moments later, He finally stopped. I felt weak. He moved away and lay beside me. He closed his eyes and promptly fell asleep. I closed my eyes too but couldn't sleep.

My thoughts from earlier came rushing back. I somehow managed to forget about it. I stared up the ceiling.

'_I can't look at the triplets the same way anymore. I wanna leave this place…' _ Awhile later, I finally regained bits of my strength so I turned to face Shu. He was sleeping. I still called out to him.

"Shu-san…" No response.

"Shu-san…" Still none.

"Shu-san…" I tried again.

"Shut up." Finally, some response.

"Did you... know about what ayato-san, laito-san and kanato-san did to their mother?" I asked him.

"And so?" He replied sleepily. "So you did?" I asked him again. He gave a grunt which I took as a 'yes'.

"Don't disturb my sleep for such petty things." Shu continued to sleep.

I closed my eyes again. Images of Cordelia's dead body flashed through my mind again. I opened my eyes. _'I probably won't get any sleep tonight.' _I sighed. I tried to turn away from Shu as it was getting awkward to face him but I couldn't. I felt something heavy on my waist. I looked and saw Shu's arm wrapped around it. My blush came back and I fought it down. I looked at anywhere but Shu's face that was close to mine. I forced my eyes to close and tried to ignore the images that flashed behind my eyes. Finally, I fell asleep.

* * *

Done~


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

OMFG! For those who don't know ~ Dialover season 2 announced! Season three for the game too! It's still the other half of the year before they start releasing...WELL WHO CARES?! SEASON 2 OF DIALOVER! ^-^ for those who wants to know: The season three is Diabolik Lovers Dark fate

EDIT: chocolate - Season two for the anime and season three for the game~!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers.**

* * *

I opened my eyes. I lifted a hand to my forehead. My head and chest was hurting. I groaned in pain.

A few moments later, the pain finally eased and I sighed in relief. I looked beside me. Shu was still sleeping. I moved away from him and off the bed. I grabbed my uniform. It was Monday. I went out of my room and towards the bathroom.

~o~o~o~

I walked in a garden full of roses. School already finished but I was still wearing my uniform. Nothing eventful happened. I looked at the flowers. They were beautiful. I stopped and touched one of the roses. The roses were of different colors. Right now, the rose I'm currently touching is white. I continued to admire its beauty until a voice spoke a little ways beside me.

"You're not complaining like that other woman." _'When will these vampires start calling us by our names?'_

I turned and saw Subaru standing there. He looked different from when it was a half moon. I don't know whether he was trustworthy or not even if he did offered me and Yui help. _'Now that I think about it. Where did Yui go?'_ I mentally shrugged. She's probably roaming around the mansion. I turned my attention back to Subaru.

"Subaru-san…" I recalled what he said. _'Complaining? Yui probably met with Subaru.' _

"Are you regretting turning down my offer?" _'Yes. Yes, I do.' _I mentally answered him.

"Don't ignore me woman!" He shouted as he put his hands into the bush beside him and pulled it out roughly. I flinched as petals flew in the air. Suddenly, I was trapped in his arms. I pushed against him. He let out a growl. _'I wasn't ignoring you. I just wasn't answering your question… Well, I guess it is like I'm ignoring him.' _

He bent down to my neck. I started to push him even more. He growled again. "Stop resisting." Then he bit down. I whimpered. He stopped after a few moments.

"Your blood… delicious…" He bit down again. I was getting weaker and weaker. I pushed one last time with all my strength and I managed to push him. I started to run.

~o~o~o~

**Third person P.O.V.:**

Yui was walking along a path. In one side, you could see trees on the other you could see a lake shining with moonlight. Yui continued walking until she saw a really small building. It looked like a chapel of some sorts. She stopped in front of the entrance and bats came flying out, attacking her head. She raised her arms to protect her head.

"Hey, stop!" She said.

"Be quiet." The bats left after a voice spoke.

"Eh?" Yui looked towards the entrance with confusion clearly written on her face. She came closer to the entrance and peeked in. "Excuse me…"

She walked inside. "Is that you, Shu-san?" She spotted Shu reading a book on a stone bench.

"Did you want something?" Shu's eyes never left the book even as he spoke.

"I'm sorry to disturb you." Yui slightly walked towards him. She brought one hand to hold at her left arm.

"Um, I… Something has been wrong with me lately. I can hear the voice of a woman who isn't there and I feel unsteady. I just don't feel like myself." She said to the blue-eyed man as she bowed her head.

"ehh?" Shu said uninterested. "Alright, come here." Yui raised her head in confusion.

The book shu was reading fell to the floor. Yui gasped as she felt herself being pushed into shu's chest. Then she felt herself fall to the bench. Shu's upper body covered yui as she lay on the bench. His hands were on either side of yui's head to support him. Yui's eyes were filled with fear as shu's right hand touched the hair near her face.

"W-what are you doing? Please… Let me go!" She pleaded as she turned her head to the side. This was a stupid move as her neck was left exposed to the vampire. Said vampire smirked. His left hand moved to Yui's neck and he traced a line with his thumb on her neck. Shu bent down and bit on her neck. Yui cringed when she felt his fangs pierce her neck. Shu's eyes widened a little bit.

"Your blood has changed too. The awakening is at hand." Shu moved away as he spoke. Yui glanced at him confused. "Eh?"

"Your blood is different." Shu watched as blood dripped from the new wound on her neck. His thumb wiped the blood. He lifted the finger to his mouth and licked it. "It's hot and bursting right now." Then he leaned down and bit again. Yui weakly pushed him with one hand.

Shu moved away and grabbed the hand. Yui's eyes dilated as a look of terror crossed her face.

"You have blood of the finest quality. I'll give you that much." Yui's face was frozen in fear. "Are you terrified? I'm not opposed to the look of fear in your eyes. Unlike that other girl who doesn't show too much emotions. But I guess that is what makes her not boring." Then shu moved down again. He opened his mouth and bit.

"Shu-san, no!" Yui weakly protested. Shu ignored her but he did stop.

"So, this is the awakening?" Yui's eyes that were previously closed opened with what she heard. Shu moved to bite down again.

"What do you mean by 'the awakening'?" Shu stopped. "Tell me." Yui said. Shu moved away from her and she sat up.

"No sacrificial bride has ever survived to the point of awakening." Shu explained.

"Sacrificial bride?" Yui spoke slowly. She gasped as she remembered the tim when she first came here.

_Flashback:_

"_That guy… contacted me the other said, 'we have a guest coming from the church, so treat her with respect.'" Shu said as he lay on the sofa by the wall._

"_What? So you're telling me that pancake here is the prospective bride?" Ayato said from his place on one of the couches._

"_Eh?" Yui turned to Ayato confused._

"_Ah, is that so?" Kanato spoke._

"_Hmm~ More like a sacrifice than a bride." Laito added his own comment._

_End of flashback._

"Tell me. What is the real reason I'm here?" Yui asked after her mini flashback. "Does my father have a strong connection to your family?" Shu stood up and walked away from the bench. He sighed.

"He'll answer your question." Yui looked confused at what he said.

"I know you're in here." Shu said to someone Yui can't see.

"You have always been very perceptive." A man walked in. Yui stood. The man had green hair that reaches his shoulders and red eyes. He was wearing a black coat and pants.

"Ex-excuse me, but who are you?" Yui asked.

"This is Richter. Our uncle." Shu replied to her question.

Yui recognized the man as the one who was flirting with cordelia in her dream. She watched as shu picked up his book and silently left.

"Please forgive the poor manners of my nephews. I try to smarten them up, but it never takes." The man walked in front of her. "So, what is it that you wish to know?"

Yui bowed her head as she spoke. "Um, I… I want to know why I was sent here. I want to know why I was chosen. And how my father is involved with the s-sacrificial brides."

Richter smirked. "Chosen? How conceited can you be?" Yui looked confused again. "You came to this house because you're of a suitable bridal age and were the easiest mortal to obtain Only a foolish mortal would consider such a thing necessity or chance."

"Then, my father…" Yui said.

"This does not involve anyone as inferior as your father." Richter replied to her unspoken question.

"My father really didn't know about this!" She said in relief as she bowed her head again. "Thank god."

Then her chest suddenly started to hurt. Yui fell to the floor.

~o~o~o~

**Hana's P.O.V.:**

Subaru hadn't stopped drinking my blood he had changed places. My neck and arm. He had loosen my ribbons so he could move my uniform. Subaru moved away.

Then my chest and head started hurting. I groaned in pain as I fell to the ground. I clutched my forehead as the pain was worse there.

"Oi, woman. What the hell happened to you?" Subaru asked as he stood in front of me but I could barely move. "Oi!" Then a strong wind blew.

~o~o~o~

**Third person P.O.V.:**

Yui knelt in front of Richter as she clutched her chest.

"Ah… I will finally see you again. Finally, my darling." Yui looked up at him confused yet again. "How I have waited for this moment to arrive. Now, come to me." He raised his arms and a strong wind blew behind him into the small building.

"What's happening?" Yui looked at her sides. Then her chest hurt again. Richter walked towards her and crouched. "Now, let us go… to her." The wind stopped and Richter raised his left hand. Yui's eyes were dull and blank as if she wasn't really there.

~o~o~o~

**Hana's P.O.V.:**

My head and chest was throbbing with pain. The strong wind stopped and I fell forward.

"OI!" I heard Subaru shout before I lost consciousness.

**Third person P.O.V.:**

Subaru caught Hana as she fell forward. "Oi. Oi, woman." He shook her but she groaned in pain.

"Tch. What the hell happened to her?" He carried her bridal style as he went to her room. Subaru laid her on the bed once he was there.

~o~o~o~

Richter and Yui were inside the room where Yui saw her father's diary. Richter picked up the diary along with the picture tucked in it.

"There is no further need for this." He looked at Yui. The diary in his hands became ashes. He raised his left hand motioning to yui to move towards the closet in the room. Yui did as what she was motioned to do like an obedient dog. Yui stopped in front of the closet and it opened revealing a hidden passageway. They walked in and reached a room. They entered it. Richter opened the lights.

There were different portraits in the room. On one corner of the room was a black dress. The dress was the one Cordelia wore. Yui walked in front of the dress. Richter was standing little ways behind her.

"There is no need to hesitate. That dress belongs to you." Yui went closer to the dress and lifted her right hand. She laid her hand on the white rose of the dress. Blood seeped out from the rose.

Inside yui's mind, a woman appeared. It was Cordelia. Cordelia reached out her hands with a malicious smile. Yui looked terrified as Cordelia's hand went around her.

Yui moved her hand away from the rose. She slowly turned around. Her eyes were bright once again. She had a flirtatious smile on her face.

"We finally meet again, Richter." She said in a tone so unlike her normal one. Richter bowed.

"My beloved Cordelia."

Cordelia had possessed Yui's body. 'Yui' raised her right hand and looked at the blood in it. She laughed.

The full moon outside slowly turned red.

Shu who was sleeping in a couch inside the room suddenly awoke.

Reiji who was experimenting something stopped and turned.

Laito who was playing billiards suddenly stopped. His face becoming serious.

Kanato who was inside the room with all the figures of the previous sacrificial brides buried his face in his teddy bear.

Subaru who was still inside Hana's room turned to face the window.

Ayato who was sleeping on the couch in the entrance hall woke up.

They had all sensed something was wrong.

The door to Yui's room opened and Ayato came bursting in. "Oi!" Ayato ran towards Yui's bed. He looked around but he couldn't find the person he was looking for. Ayato saw Yui's necklace on her bed. He picked it up by the cross and clutched it.

The door to Hana's room also opened. Standing in the doorway was Shu. It was rare for him to move by himself. Subaru turned to face him and raised an eyebrow. "You're actually moving."

"What happened?" Shu asked, ignoring subaru's remark.

"I don't know. She suddenly lost consciousness." Subaru vanished after saying that. Hana started to trash around and scream. Tears started to run down her cheeks from her closed eyelids.

"Oi. Calm down." Shu walked towards the bed and sat. He sighed. Shu lay on the bed beside Hana and her trashing ceased as if she was calmed down just by the presence of Shu beside her.

* * *

**Done~ ohh.. It's almost the end.**


	13. Extra chapter: Valentines

Valentines

This is just an extra chap. Sorry. Happy Valentines~!

P.S.: The reason why their lockers don't have a lock is that all the students are those who are rich or from a middle-class family, right?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers.**

* * *

It was one of the most awaited day of the year. A day where girls and boys confess their attraction to someone. A day where you would be able to see couples everywhere. A day to give chocolates and letters as a way of confessing. A day for singles to be even more bitter. **Valentines.**

Two girls walked to their lockers. One has long brown hair and green eyes. The other has curly blonde hair and pink eyes. They chatted as they walked. Well, it's mostly the blonde haired girl doing the talking while the brown haired girl adds a few comments here and there. The girls carry boxes and wrapped things. Upon reaching their destination which was conveniently opposite to each other, they opened their respective lockers.

"Oi, chichinashi. What are you carrying?" A handsome red haired and green eyed boy went up next to her.

"Oh, Ayato-kun. These are gifts given to me." Chichinashi replied.

Ayato frowned. "Boys?" She nodded.

"Yes. They said they wanted me to taste test but some of them …" A light blush tinted her cheeks.

Ayato could only give her a disbelieving look as he checked the things the blonde was holding. There were wrappers and boxes with designs of hearts and the color red.

"You're actually popular? Even though you're a chichinashi?" That comment made the girl frown.

"I don't think Reiji-kun would be happy about this, bitch-chan. He doesn't want anyone littering in the house." Another guy who has the same hair and eye color as Ayato appeared. He was wearing a fedora. Bitch-chan/Chichinashi was saddened by this.

"'Sides, how can you accept another man's gift, chichinashi?" The girl flinched.

"You too, slut-chan. You should discard those too." The fedora wearing man approached the other girl. She was about to nod when the blonde haired girl talked.

"But can't we at least keep some of them?"

"You can but make sure that it's only a few." Another man appeared startling the girls. "Hurry up. We're about to go home."

"Thank you Reiji-san!" Then chichinashi picked a few of the things she was carrying. Slut-chan only picked out the ones that were not home made. A small smile tugged at her face at the sight of her favorite snack, Pocky. There were lots of them too.

"C'mon, Yui. Let'sgo." Bitch-chan/chichinashi's name was actually Yui. Shenodded and they went back.

"What did you pick out, Hana-chan?" Slut-chan is now identified as Hana-chan. The brown haired girl nodded.

"Pocky and stuffs." Hana-chan held a plastic bag containing the snacks.

"You didn't bring any letters?"

"I've read most of them."

"Ah… I see. Who are you going to give your chocolates to? Shu-san?"

"Don't know. Depends." They reached the black limo waiting for them and entered.

~o~o~o~

Yui sat in her room looking at the small box in front of her.

"Oi, chichinashi. What's that?"

"Ayato-kun!" She clutched the box closer to her chest. "W-well, this is…" Ayato snatched it away. He examined the box and raised an eyebrow.

"For me?"

"W-well…" The girl's eyes avoided him. "I-I wanted to give it to you…"

A smirk became present on the red haired boy's face. "Ho? Are you confessing to me, chichinashi?"

"N-no! It's just that… I'm not close enough to the others so…"

"Heh. Stop making excuses. Fine. I'll accept it." His eyes caught sight of the letters on the bedside table. "You read them?" The smirk changed into a frown and Ayato's mood did a 180 degree.

"Well, they are letters my classmates gave a lot of feelings into."

"You should only accept gifts from yours truly only." Ayato pinned Yui down on the bed.

"Next time, don't accept gifts from another man." The girl had a frightened look on her face while the boy above her wore a smirk. She tried struggling but failed.

"You should be punished. I'll give you pain and pleasure that you will never forget. I will engrave it into your mind and body that you are my property and only mine. No one else's. Once we're done, you would think only of me." He leaned down dangerously close to Yui's face. "You want that, right chichinashi?"

"N-no!"

Ayato chuckled. "Stop pretending. I know that you actually want it." He whispered in her ear.

"The night is only beginning."

~o~o~o~

Hana ate one chocolate after the other. She was actually happy. The boys gave her Pocky and none of the brothers have intruded her room**. **But of course, all happy times don't last and a certain vampire have appeared beside her. She didn't have to look to know who it was.

"Shu-san?" She continued on eating. Silence answered her, not that she minded. It was better than having him bite her. She heard some shuffling of clothes and something ticklish on her lap. Looking down, she saw that Shu had decided to make her lap a resting place.

"Why are you using me as your pillow?" No answer yet again. She sighed and let him be.

"Lilac."

"What?" Shu stared at her chest. She checked to see where he was looking at. A light blush appeared on her face before it disappeared.

"Pervert." Hana pushed his head away and ate another pocky. "Ahh. Oh yeah." She took out a small box from the drawer and gave it to the blonde haired boy. "Here?"

Shu peeked one eye open and glanced at the box before closing it again. "Chocolate?"

"Yeah. Our home economics teacher had us make some. There were extras so she said we could have them." She explained.

"If you want me to eat it then fed it to me." Hana pondered about it for a while. She wasn't close to the others and she wasn't looking forward to their reactions if she gave it to them.

"Fine."

She opened the box and took one chocolate. "Here."

His eyes opened. "Are you serious?"

"Well, I'm not close to the others so yeah." Shu sighed.

"So annoying. Fine." He opened his mouth and Hana put the chocolate in it but before she could take her finger away, Shu bit down on it.

"Shu-san! Please let go of my finger." She tried pulling it out but a hand grabbed her wrists, stopping her. "Why are you-?"

"Your finger looked more delicious." Then he bit down making her wince. He took out the finger in his mouth and sat up. He wrapped his arms around Hana, who tried pushing him away. **Tried. **He buried his face on her neck.

"Your blood mixed with chocolate tastes good." The brown haired girl didn't expect this.

"Shu-san please –"

"Stop talking. You're so annoying." An angry tint came to the girl's eyes but she stayed silent. _'One day, you're gonna pay for all this, fucking asshole.'_ Fangs pierced her neck making her moan lightly.

"Heh. You make it sound as if you enjoy it."

"I-I don't."

"Doesn't sound convincing to me." He dug his fangs deeper and licked the blood from the wound. He pulled away.

"The night is still long. We have a lot of time in our hands. And during this time…" He leaned down on her ear.

"I'll make you moan for a different reason. I'll show you… what you really are."

* * *

Done~ O.o Holy sh– I can't – What the hell was I thinking while typing that last part?! . What Shu meant was Hana's masochistic side. If there is one.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Please tell me what you think about this?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers.**

* * *

I was floating in the dark. After I fainted, I opened my eyes to this place. Is this even a place? My head started to hurt again. My chest was hurting too. _'What the hell is wrong with me? Ever since I came to this house, I started to have headaches and chest pains.' _

Something flashed in front of me. I squinted to see what it was. It slowly became nearer and bigger. It passed through me. My vision turned white and I closed my eyes. Moments later, I felt myself standing. My eyes opened.

I was now inside a room which seemed like a library. There were rows and rows of bookshelf. I saw myself sitting on the lead of the window staring out of it. 'I' was still in the same seven year old body and the same dress 'I' was wearing at the party in the other dream.

Suddenly, the door was slammed open and Cordelia walked in. I jumped. When her eyes fell on 'me' her green orbs narrowed into a frightening glare. I suppressed the shiver of fear running down my spine. She started walking to where 'I' am. I was in her way and I tried to move away but couldn't. Just like the other dream, I couldn't move from my spot and could only turn around. She passed through me as if I was nothing but wind. I was confused. _'What the..?! It's like I don't even exist.' _'I' didn't turn around to face her and instead continued staring out of the window. _'OI! She's closing in on you and you don't even care?!' _I wanted to warn the me in the dream but I couldn't let out my voice. No noise came from my mouth when I opened it. So instead I waited anxiously for what would happen.

Cordelia stopped right in front of 'me'. 'I' still haven't acknowledged her presence in the room.

"Rosselia." 'I' finally turned around. 'My' eyes were emotionless like my face. _'She isn't even scared? If I were in her place, I would have run out of the room already.' _I thought as I watched Cordelia open her mouth.

"Don't let what father said get to your head." Cordelia said harshly. 'I' just stared at her blankly. _'Eh? Father? The lord? Wait… then she's my –!?'_ the thought of it sent chills down my spine. _'I hope not.'_

"I don't care." After saying that, 'I' turned around. Cordelia grabbed 'my' arm roughly. 'I' turned my head towards her. I flinched as if I was the one who is grabbed. The me in the dream though didn't give any sign that 'I' was hurt with what she did.

'I' smirked suddenly and cruelly. "Are you jealous, Cordelia?" 'I' was obviously mocking her.

"You cocky little brat."Cordelia got angrier and dragged me out of the room.

The scene changed and I was now inside what seems to be a dungeon. My eyes widened at what greeted me. 'I' was chained to a wall. I was bleeding from different wounds on various parts of 'my' body. Still 'my' face was blank. Cordelia was standing in front of me holding a knife. She laughed.

"I'm sure you're disciplined now." She said. A cruel smirk present on her face.

"But it still isn't enough right? You won't be disciplined that easily." She brought up the hand that was holding the knife and brought it back down again. I screamed bloody murder. I was shaking. _'Oh my god… please. Stop this dream. Stop whatever this is! Please!" _Tears leaked out from my eyes_._

Suddenly the scene changed again. I was still shaken by what I saw. Then I felt a presence beside me calming me down. I looked beside me but there was no one there. My head started to clear up and I took a few more seconds to calm down completely. Once done, I checked my surroundings. I was now inside a forest. It was dark since it was night. I didn't get why I'm here. I waited for a few minutes.

I heard a rustle beside me. I looked and saw a man carrying a girl who looks to be nine years old. The girl had long brown hair. She had several wounds on her body but the man looked like he's been through hell and back. In short, He was in a worse condition. Some wounds were still bleeding but the others were already healing at a fast rate. I identified the girl as me.

I get the feeling that he was kidnapping 'me'. I looked up and saw a castle in the distance. 'I' started to wake up. 'I' stared up at the man.

"Richter." The name passed through 'my' lips. The man– Richter looked down at 'me'. _'So this is Richter? What is going on?'_

The scene changed yet again. I was getting dizzy from the scene changing again and again. I was now inside a room. What I saw made me freeze.

'I' was chained again. This time, to the floor. There were writings around 'me'. The writings started to glow and 'I' started to scream and cough out blood. Richter was watching from the side. I started coughing also and I brought my hand to my mouth. I moved my hand away and saw blood.

~o~o~o~

**In the real world:**

Shu was still beside Hana when she suddenly started coughing. Blood dripped from the side of her mouth. Shu stared at her and unable to help himself he leaned towards her and licked the blood that came from her mouth. Shu pulled back, his eyes widening.

"What… is with this taste?" Shu licked his lips. "Delicious." He stared at her for a few more seconds.

~o~o~o~

**Inside Hana's mind:**

The scene had changed again. This time I saw my home. It was a beautiful mansion. It was still night time. Richter was standing in front of it. His wounds had already healed. 'I' was unconscious in his arms. There was a difference though. 'My' wounds weren't healing as fast as before. He disappeared as the scene changed again.

I was now inside my parent's room. Richter appeared at the foot of the bed. My parents were awake and sitting on the bed at the time. My mother screamed while my father moved her behind him.

"Richter." My father greeted the vampire. _'Huh? My father knows him?' _I could guess what was going to happen next.

"Kaito. I need you to take care of this child." Richter said.

"What? Who are you anyway!?" My mother shouted.

"Calm down, Yozora. I know him, alright?" My father said gently. He turned his attention back to Richter.

"Who is she? What are we going to do with her?" My father asked.

"You do not need to know her name. You will give a new one to her. And do not worry. She'll be gone from your family when she reaches 17. But you'll have to treat her with great care." Richter replied.

My father narrowed his eyes at 'me'. "Is she one of you?" _'One of you? What the hell are you talking about, Father?!'_

"She used to be." Richter replied again. "You'll just have to take care of her like your own child." And he dropped the bomb. _'So my guess is right. I am adopted. What does he mean by used to be? Does he mean that I used to be like them but was turned into a human? Is that even possible?'_ Then the scene where 'I' was chained to the floor with different writings around me flashed in my mind. My eyes widened. _'No. It is possible!'_

Father looked at him suspiciously. "Are you telling me to adopt her? Can't she just be a maid? I already have my own child."

"Yes. She is of someone important in our world. Do this as thanks for the favor I did for you back then." My father seemed to shut up. Seeing as my father had silently agreed, Richter laid 'me' down on the bed. _'What favor?'_ I silently asked in my mind.

The scene changed for the fucking nth time. _'I hope this is the last time.' _This time it was morning. I was inside my room in the mansion of my parents. I was watching the me in the dream sleeping in my old bed. 'My' wounds have been bandaged. The door opened and I turned to see who it was. I saw my brother come in followed by my parents.

"She'll be your sister from today onwards, Len." My father said.

"What's her name, father?" Len asked. He was 8 years old at the time.

My father and mother looked at each other for a moment. 'My' eyes slowly opened revealing a color of green. _'What? When did her eyes become green? Last I remember it was purple.'_ 'My' now green orbs connected with my brother's blue ones. Something I couldn't identify flickered in my brother's blue eyes.

I didn't have to watch to know what happened next. They told me that I was involved in an accident making me lose my memories. They said that I was hidden from the world because of my weak body but I was near to recovering. And my life as Tsukino Hana started that day.

The scene slowly turned smaller and smaller. I was being pulled back to reality.

~o~o~o~

I felt someone staring at me. I opened my eyes and glanced to the side. I saw Shu. _'What is shu doing here? Ughh…' _I was having a headache making me groan. I turned to face shu.

"Shu-san?" I tasted blood in my mouth. _'What? What happened while I was unconscious?' _

Suddenly, Shu was on top of me. _'Man, He must really love this position.' _Every time he bit me I'm always under him. Then without saying anything, he bit down on my neck. I gasped in pain.

"Please… stop!" I pushed against him.

"Your blood has become even more... more…" Shu bit down again. "Shu-san… stop!" I was pleading already. It seems like I couldn't control my emotions this time. Shu moved away and looked at my face. He smirked.

"I like that look of fear on your face." He leaned down again. I closed my eyes expecting to be bitten again. However, I didn't feel his fangs pierce my skin. Instead I felt his lips on my own. My eyes shot open. Green clashed with blue as our eyes met. _'What the…!'_ I felt him press his lips more on mine and I turned away. He smirked again and bit down on the part where my neck and shoulder meet. I cringed.

Then he moved downwards near my chest. My eyes widened and I started to push him. Shu ignored my actions and opened his mouth then bit down. I moaned in pain. Shu moved away moments later and moved up.

His face was now parallel to mine. He chuckled at my red face before leaning down again. I tried to close my eyes but couldn't _'HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT! NOT AGAIN!' _There was only an inch left and I could feel his breath on my face. I could finally close my eyes so I did. Just when our lips were supposed to meet–

"So this is where the sweet scent was coming from." Shu stopped and raised himself. Reiji was standing beside the bed. I used that moment to push shu away and moved off the bed. I ran to the door and quickly opened it. I bolted out of the room, never turning my head back to see if they followed me. I ran in the hallways of the mansion. I bumped into something and fell back. I ended up on the floor, looking up I saw Reiji. Fear froze me.

"Don't you think it is rude manners to run away from the masters of this house?" Reiji said coldly. I attempted to collect myself but he didn't give me time as he pulled me up and slammed me to the wall. I let out a whimper as the hard wall slammed into my back. I felt him lean down to my neck and bit down. I whimpered again. I struggled against him.

"Please, stop! Reiji-san…" Reiji ignored my plea and continued drinking my blood. Sometime later, I finally managed to push him off. Reiji stumbled backwards. I slowly backed away and turned to run. Reiji didn't run after me, I guess. I continued running until my head started to hurt again. I staggered and leaned on the wall for support I was getting weaker and weaker. Fortunately, I haven't seen any of the brothers. I've been running for a while now. I fell to the floor. I panted as I let my body take a rest.

Moments later, I finally regained some of my strength. I started walking again. I reached the door to the living room. Something compelled me to open the door. I put my hand on the door knob. I was getting nervous for reasons I do not know. I slowly turned the knob. Light flooded from the room inside to the dark hallway.

* * *

**Done~**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Sorry guys If I don't really reply to your reviews. I just don't know what to say honestly.

TheMelophile: Thank you~! I actually think that I made Shu OOC here.

**Disclaimer: Diabolik Lovers.**

* * *

When I opened the door, I saw the brothers there. All of them except Ayato. Laito, Kanato, Subaru, Reiji and Shu were on the floor. On the second-floor like platform were Richter and Yui. Yui's eyes weren't pink. It was green. A familiar green hue. I was frozen by the doorway.

Everyone turned to the door and saw me.

"Slut-chan? What are you doing here? There is a family reunion going on right now." Laito said in his normal tone. I ignored him. I was still focused on 'Yui'.

Her name passed by my lips. "Cordelia…" 'Yui' also looked shocked at seeing me here. Everyone was surprised at the name I said.

"You know her?" Reiji asked me. I ignored him too. 'Yui' turned to Richter.

"Ara, Richter, What kind of surprise is this? She looks just like _her._" Yui asked him.

"She is _her. _I wanted to present her to you." Richter replied. Their conversation didn't make it to my ears. I only stood unmoving in the doorway. Richter was suddenly in front of me. He stared into my eyes and I felt myself slowly losing control of my body. _'What the fuck?! What is he doing to my body?!'_

"Come." Then he motioned to where 'Yui' stood on the platform. My body followed his instructions even though my mind refused.

Laito stopped me. "Slut-chan. You shouldn't let somebody just control you like that." My body ignored him and continued to walk. The brothers silently watched as I made my way up to 'Yui'.

"I never thought I'd see you like this." 'Yui' said when I stopped in front of her. I was still in my uniform. _'I never thought I'd even meet you. In Yui's body no less.' _I finally got control of my body and I spat out just what I was thinking.

"I never thought I'd even meet you. In Yui's body no less." Her eyes just shone with amusement with what I said.

"She's a human now, Cordelia." We turned to Richter who interrupted.

"A human, eh?" 'Yui' looked at me up and down.

"What do you mean by 'A human now' you mean she wasn't before?" Subaru asked.

"Yes." Richter answered.

"When did this happen?" 'Yui' asked.

"Ten years after your death." Richter replied again.

"Ho?" 'Yui' said interested.

"I'm not used to seeing you flat chested." I frowned. "They have always been your selling point, ne?" I smirked. My body felt different. My mouth was running by itself. It felt like something within me was surfacing.

The brothers looked surprised by what I said. Richter just watched on quietly.

Yui's eyes narrowed.

"She isn't an opponent you can take even in her state right now." Reiji said. I glanced at him.

"Why? She's a human now too, isn't she?" I replied back nonchalantly as if I didn't care about a single thing in this world. It was like the tone the me in my dreams used.

"As sharp as ever, Rosselia." Yui said. "I may be human now but I have Richter, you know?"

"Rosselia?" The brothers mumbled. "Isn't she…"

"Do you really think he'll always just follow you like an obedient dog?" I asked her.

"Of course he will." Yui replied.

"Hey, let me ask you a question." 'Yui' raised an eyebrow. The brothers and Richter just watched the conversation between me and 'Yui'.

"Did you turn your attention on Richter who willingly gave you his attention and love because Karl Heinz and _'He'_ never gave you the attention you wanted?" 'Yui' glared at me. The brothers looked surprised again as their father's name was mentioned. _'Do I have a death wish or something?! Stop moving, mouth!'_

'Yui' brought up her hand and brought it down again. The sound of her hand and my cheek as they connected resounded in the room. My head was turned to the side and my cheek was red. The bitch slapped me.

Then I added the finishing touch.

"It's because you have never been Karl Heinz' and _his _favorite, ne Cordelia?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Rosselia." 'Yui' growled out my name.

"Richter, I want you to kill that girl." 'Yui' ordered. Suddenly my head and chest throbbed in pain. _'Why now of all times?' _I fell to the floor and clutched my head. Then I felt my right eye hurt like it was burning. A scream tore from my throat. I went on my knees as I put one hand on the floor to support me and one hand to clutch at my right eye. The pain intensified. I closed my eyes tightly as I screamed again. I felt myself being scooped up bridal style. I could care less on whom it was that carried me as another wave of pain attacked me. My whole body started to hurt and I screamed for the third time.

* * *

**Third person P.O.V.**

"Oi, what's happening to her?!" Subaru shouted to Richter. Shu placed Hana on the couch. He was the one who carried her down.

"I don't have to kill her." Richter said. "The seal I placed on her is being undone."

"Seal?" Kanato asked.

"The seal that turned her into a human. It sealed away all her characteristics as a demon. Right now, if that seal is undone, all those characteristics will come back. She grew up as a human not a demon. Her body won't be able to take it." Richter explained. Hana screamed for the last time before she lost consciousness.

"Well, that's good. I've always wanted that girl gone the moment she was born." 'Yui' cut in.

"Now then, I want you to kill these boys. They prevent me from being my vibrant self." She took out a silver knife.

"My, isn't this subaru's knife?" Richter stared at the knife.

"Yes. Dispose of these boys and I will make you head of the next family."

"Do you swear to make me the next head of the family?"

"Yes." 'Yui' replied.

"That's strange." 'Yui' looked confused and turned to face him.

"Wasn't that already one of the terms of our agreement when I saved you as you lay dying?" Richter continued on. "You swore that if I saved your life, you would put me on the throne."

"Richter, I would do anything you desire." 'Yui' grabbed unto Richter's arm.

"Now, hurry up and dispose of them." She buried her face into the arm she was holding. "Do it for me."

"You are a fool." Yui looked at his face in confusion. "You are useless to me in your less-than pristine condition. All I need is your heart. As long as I awaken the girl who has your heart, and make her mine, I can become the next head of the family without your assistance."

'Yui' stepped away from him. "Did you plan this from the moment I entrusted you with my heart?"

"Did you only just realize that?" Richter replied mockingly. "It is not you who are using me. It is I who am using you." Then he reached out and grabbed 'Yui'. He made her lean sideways, his arm supporting her from behind. Richter leaned down and opened his mouth–

"Oi!" They turned and saw ayato standing on top of the staircase.

"Would the both of just shut the hell up? She belongs to me." Ayato said. He narrowed his eyes. "Don't touch her without my permission."

Richter grabbed a sword from the sword stand near him. He pointed it to Ayato. He hadn't let go of 'Yui'.

"Don't interfere!"

He attacked ayato but ayato dodged. Richter managed to cut ayato's tie.

"You bastard…" Ayato angrily said.

"Ayato-kun!" Laito shouted as a sword went flying in ayato's direction. Ayato easily caught it with his left hand.

"I'm not gonna let you do what you like anymore. I'll make you regret coming here." And after that inspirational proclamation, Richter smirked.

"And, what do you think you can do?" Their swords clashed. Ayato backed away slowly. He was forced to hit the wall after blocking an attack from Richter. Ayato tch'ed. Richter stabbed on ayato's chest near his left arm.

"Damn…" Ayato said and Richter smirked again. Richter pulled out the knife making blood flow out from ayato's fresh wound. 'Yui' watched this all happen within Richter's arm. Blood flew in her vision and she turned wide-eyed. Ayato's sword fell to the floor and he knelt on the floor holding his left shoulder. He bowed his head.

"Now, stay still." Richter brought his sword up.

"Ayato-kun." Ayato's eyes widened and Richter froze. Ayato looked up. He saw Yui's own pink eyes looking at him with a frightened look.

"I…" Yui spoke. Richter's eyes widened as he looked at her. Yui ran away from his grasp unto the stairs. Yui's pink eyes and Ayato's green eyes locked as she looked behind her. Yui looked away as she ran down the stairs.

She stopped near the other set of stairs. She had subaru's knife in her hands. She held it up with shaking hands. She steeled herself and raised it with the knife pointing at her. Yui closed her eyes.

The brothers look at her shocked. Richter looked angry.

Yui opened her eyes. "Now, no one will get hurt." She closed her eyes as she stabbed herself. Yui fell backwards and Ayato caught her.

"The heart is mine!" Richter shouted as he brought up his sword once more and tried to attack ayato once more. Ayato managed to attack him. He stabbed his sword through Richter's left side. Richter froze and his sword fell to the floor. Ayato pulled out his sword and turned back to yui.

"Oi! Open your eyes!" He said to the girl in his arms. Yui's eyes opened but it wasn't pink. Yui's eyes were green.

"Only a foolish girl would stab herself. What a joke." Cordelia said using Yui's body. Ayato tch'ed.

"Her death and awakening are only a matter of time. And then, both her body and soul will be all mine." Then yui's eyes closed again.

* * *

**Done~**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

So… please tell me what you think about this?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers**

* * *

There was a solemn look on each of the brothers' face.

"I can't believe she'd go and stab herself." Laito raised a hand to his fedora. "Our bitch-chan is different. I'll give her that."

"For bait she's a lot of trouble." Shu said from his spot on the sofa with Hana's head on his lap.

"Will she disappear?" Kanato asked as he hugged his teddy.

"Subaru…" Ayato look at Subaru. "Can I pull this thing out now?" He asked referring to the knife still in yui's chest. Ayato put a hand on the knife but Subaru stopped him.

"Wait…" Subaru was standing in front of them. He knelt down on Yui's other side. "I'll do it." Subaru slowly pulled out the knife. Silence reigned in the room.

A scream suddenly cut through the silence like the knife in subaru's hand. They all turned to the source. Hana's eyes were open. However, they were confused when they saw her eyes. Her left eye was green while her right eye is purple.

~o~o~o~

**Hana's P.O.V.:**

I screamed again as pain after pain came unto my body. It felt like my body was being torn apart and being rebuild again. My right eye had finally stopped hurting but my other eye was the one who started hurting. I put one hand on top of my left eye. I flailed out my other hand hoping to grasp something. _'God please! Stop the pain!' _I pleaded. I don't know if it was in my mind or I said it out loud. I didn't have the time to do so. I felt something cold touch my hand and take a hold of it. I gripped that hand as hard as I could. As if doing so would make my pain go away and transfer it to what I was gripping. It didn't go that way though and the pain continued to assault me.

~o~o~o~

**Third Person P.O.V.:**

"And we still have slut-chan." Laito sighed.

"Will she disappear too?" Kanato asked again.

"What's with her eye color?" Subaru asked the others. Another scream was heard.

"Looks painful." Laito said.

"She's gonna break your hand." Kanato said.

"This girl is so troublesome." But shu didn't make a move to free his hand from Hana's hold.

A few seconds later, Hana's scream stopped and her body fell limp.

~o~o~o~

Richter leaned on the stone wall as he walked slowly clutching his side. Blood was dripping from his mouth and he was panting. "I cannot perish yet." He whispered.

~o~o~o~

Yui's and Hana's bodies were deathly white.

"Their faces are getting whiter." Kanato pointed out the obvious.

"They could awaken at any time." Shu said.

The brother's have surrounded the two girls. Hana was on the couch by the wall and yui was in the couch in the middle of the room.

Shu was still by hana's side but he was standing now.

Ayato was standing in front the couch where yui is. Behind the couch was kanato. Kanato went back and forth between the two couches.

"Isn't there a way to drive the bitch out of her?" Ayato asked to no one in particular.

~o~o~o~

Reiji was standing inside the room that was like his lab. He continued flipping through the pages. He stopped when he saw what he was looking for.

"I just need these to work." He muttered.

Behind him were different books scattered on the floor.

~o~o~o~

Subaru stood in the middle of the rose garden. He stared at the night sky. He looked down at the knife on his hand. It still had Yui's blood staining it. He brought his hand up to his lips.

"Damn it!" He sliced down. A white rose split into two.

~o~o~o~

Richter had finally reached his destination – The room where he kept Cordelia's dress. He slowly walked towards the dress in a corner of the room. After a few steps though he lost his strength and fell kneeling on the floor.

"This is it. I just need this." He stood and reached out towards the bloodied rose on the dress.

"Wow…" Richter stopped.

"So this is where you've been hiding her dress." Richter turned around and saw Laito.

"Laito…"

~o~o~o~

Subaru had come into the room and was now standing in front of Hana. Shu had sat on the arm of the couch.

They heard a sound from Yui and they all turned their heads towards her.

Ayato had also sat on the armrest of yui's couch. Kanato was still in the same spot as before.

"That looks really painful." Kanato said.

Then a whimper came from Hana. They all turned their head again.

"That also looks really painful. No, more painful." Kanato said again.

Ayato walked in front of the couch.

"Oi, wake up." Yui turned her head around. Pain clear on her face.

"What's happening to them?" Subaru asked.

"The awakening has probably started." Shu replied.

"There is no precedent for a mortal woman to awaken with the power of a vampire, right?" this time it was Kanato who asked.

"Right, because no vessel has ever endured the process." Shu answered again.

"But this time it's different. She has that woman's heart inside her. But I'm not sure about the other girl about the other girl. As far as I know, Rosselia is…" Ayato trailed off.

~o~o~o~

"This explains why you keep showing up at our house." Laito said. "This dress is a very dangerous object, you know." Laito continued on. "Uncle, you must have been so pleased with yourself to use her for your own means so successfully. Were you planning to revolt against Karl Heinz once you had your hands on the power of the sacrificial bride? What did you hope to achieve as the new head of the family?" Laito questioned him.

"Do you seriously I will give up the truth to a dreg like you? Laito, the truth is not as simple as you think it is." Richter replied. Laito smirked.

~o~o~o~

"Are they really going to die?" Kanato asked.

"Isn't there any way?" Ayato asked too.

"There is, but it is incomplete." Reiji appeared in the room. Ayato turned to face him.

"Reiji, what do you have?"

"This remedy will kill that woman once and for all. The other one will help that other girl. I still don't know what would happen to her. But it should help her survive the awakening and for the seal."

"It's unusual for you to come forward with unfinished products." Reiji glanced at Shu. In his hands were two small vials. One had a purple substance in it. In the other one was a blue substance.

"What would make them complete?" Ayato asked.

"For this, I believe I would need a piece of that woman." Reiji raised the vial with the purple substance. "As for the other one…." Reiji kept silent.

"You don't know?" Shu mumbled. Reiji didn't answer. The silence that has befallen in the room was suffocating.

"A piece of… the man who… made the seal…." They all turned to Yui. Her eyes were slightly opened revealing green eyes.

"And why the hell do you think we would trust you?" Ayato asked harshly.

A cruel smile appeared on her face before her eyes closed again. "Tell her this… 'A white rose… hung… in the… middle of… an antique… clock… in hell…'" Then she was unconscious again.

The brothers were confused by this.

"What does she mean by that?" Kanato asked.

Then they heard a groan from Hana. Her face was twisted in pain.

"Anyway, I will get Richter." Reiji disappeared after saying this.

~o~o~o~

"I will let you in on one obvious truth." Laito said with one hand on his hip. "Never again will we let you or that woman, run our lives again."

"We have an inescapable destiny. If you didn't know that… I pity you." Richter fell on the floor kneeling.

"I guess this is it, dear uncle." Richter looked up at him.

Suddenly, Reiji appeared behind Richter.

"Wait a minute, Laito. I need a piece of this man." Laito looked at him confused and Richter turned his face. Reiji took out a scissor from one of his pockets and promptly cut off some strands of Richter's hair.

"Well, then."

"What is that for, reiji?" Laito asked him.

"It's for those two girls." Reiji replied.

"ohh~" Laito said.

"How did you know what is needed for Rosselia's solution?" Richter asked slowly.

"Cordelia." Then, Reiji disappeared leaving Richter and Laito surprised.

"I never knew that woman would do such a thing." Laito said. "Anyway, let us continue." Laito raised a lamp with green fire and threw it beside Richter. The glass broke and the fire ignited the blood on the floor. Laito watched emotionlessly as his uncle was surrounded with fire. The dress was on fire now, too.

"Goodbye." Laito turned around. "I hope you have a nice time in Hell." He left the room with those parting words.

The door slowly closed behind Laito sealing the burning room inside.

~o~o~o~

"I got a piece of Richter but for that woman…" Reiji arrived again into the living room. The brothers left in there hadn't moved.

"There's nothing left of her to use." Subaru pointed out.

"Actually, I have something." The brothers turned to Kanato as he looked down at his teddy bear. He proceeded to rip his teddy's head from its body. Cotton came out from its torn neck. Kanato put his hands in the cotton and pulled out a dark vial.

"I don't need it anymore." Kanato walks towards Reiji and gives it to him.

"Is this that woman's…" Reiji trailed off. He put the ashes in the vial with purple liquid and mixed it. Then he did the same with the other vial. Just that, instead of the ashes, He mixed in Richter's hair. He held up the two vials near his face. The one with purple substance turned blue. The one with the blue substance turned green. Reiji smiled.

Seeing his smile, Ayato smiled too. "Did it do the trick?" Reiji nodded.

"Give me hers." Ayato pointed to Yui.

"Give me the other one." Shu said surprising the others.

"You're actually doing something without anyone forcing you to." Reiji said as he gave the respective vials to the two. Ayato and Shu put the solution inside their mouth but didn't drink it. Then they leaned towards their respective girls. Ayato to Yui and Shu to Hana. They let the solution pass through their mouths to the girls' mouth. They both moved away after they finished.

Color slowly returned to both of the girl's skin. Ayato leaned in again and whispered. "Yui…"

Shu let his hand play with Hana's hair. "Hana." The name disappeared into the air.

Yui's and Hana's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Ayato-kun." "Shu-san…"

"Yo." Ayato greeted yui as she raised her hand to her face.

…

Hana looked confused and Shu just silently stared at her.

…

"I'm alive." Yui looked at Ayato.

…

"I survived?" Hana asked Shu who nodded.

…

"What am I doing here?" Yui looked confused also.

"You don't need to know." Ayato replied to her.

…

"But how?" Hana questioned.

"Your eyes…" Shu mumbled ignoring Hana's question.

"What?" Hana asked again getting annoyed at being ignored.

Yui and Hana both turned their heads and saw the rest of the brothers watching them. Then they both realized something.

"Where's Hana-chan?" "Where's Yui?"

In the position they were in, they couldn't see each other. They both unintentionally raised their voice. They both blinked and sat up in sync. Yui turned her head around and gasped. She saw Hana sitting on the couch by the wall. "Hana-chan, your eyes…"

"What?" She was getting annoyed again.

Yui turned to Ayato lifting a hand to her throat. "I'm so thirsty." And she said exactly what Hana was feeling.

~o~o~o~

**Hana's P.O.V.:**

I was currently on the balcony of Yui's room. I watched her. My attention shifted to the red rose she was holding. It reminded me of the gown I usually wore back then. There were different images flashing in my mind. They were my memories when I was still a demon.

"Ne, Hana-chan. Your eyes…" Yui said quietly.

"What about it?" I asked her annoyed. "What the hell is wrong with my eyes?" I didn't have the chance to see it yet.

"Uhhmm.. They're purple. The same shade as Kanato-kun's eyes." She finally said.

"Eh?" I asked her confused. "Hey, Yui. Do you have a mirror?" I asked her. She nodded.

Yui went to the bedside table and opened a drawer. She pulled out a small mirror before closing it again. I took the mirror and held it to my face. My eyes widened.

Staring back at me was a girl with brown hair. She was beautiful. However, instead of green, Purple eyes stared back at me. _'Woah… It feels like it's been decades since I last saw my eyes like this.' _I thought as I continued staring at the mirror. I placed it down on Yui's bedside table. Yui was outside in the balcony again. She was still holding the rose from earlier. She seemed to be lost in thought.

"There you are." Ayato appeared behind Yui.

"Ayato-kun?" Yui turned to him. I took that as my cue to leave.

"Later, Yui." I left her room and went to mine.

Once inside my room, I was greeted with a sight that was becoming familiar.

"Shu-san." I acknowledged the man sleeping on my bed. Again. I sighed. I walked towards the huge window in my room. I looked up at the moon.

'_I wonder… what would happen from now on?'_

* * *

**Done~ For those who think that this is the end and wants to know more about Hana aka Rosselia, Don't worry. I'll post a next chap that will explain who she is.**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

So… it's already the end, huh? I would like to thank everyone who supported this story! Thank you so so much! Thank you for liking this story. Thank you for leaving comments/reviews. Then… Sorry. I made a lot of mistakes. I'm sorry if I couldn't really keep them in character. I'm sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes.

Once again… Thank you! *bows repeatedly*

**Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers.**

* * *

The brothers were all scattered around the living room. Yui and I sat in between Laito and Kanato. Ayato sat in one of the couches on either side of the couch and opposite him is Reiji. Subaru was leaning on a wall and Shu was on the sofa by the wall. We were gathered here because I have to explain a few things.

A few days have passed since Yui and I have awakened. We were supposed to do this right away but I told them to give me a few more days since I only got some of my memories back. Right now, I remember everything.

"So… Let us start by having you tell us what your relationship with 'that woman' is." Reiji began. A tense silence had befallen the room.

"Ah, before I answer, I ask permission to speak my mind out." I said. Reiji looked at me with a raised eyebrow but nodded anyway.

"Second, my personality might be a little warped or at least altered." Again, he nodded.

"I'm her sister." I finally answered. Shock registered on all of their faces.

"That must be why she helped…?" Kanato muttered.

I turned to Yui. "Are you sure there's only one being inside of you back then?" I asked her skeptically. Yui looked confused.

"I know, right? It's unbelievable to even think she helped us find the cure for you." I looked at laito.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She also said the ingredient we needed to make the potion." Reiji answered me.

"Ahh. A piece of the person who did the seal is what you needed, right?" I said.

"How did you know about that?" Ayato was the one who asked me this time.

"I researched about it before." I didn't bother elaborating it.

"Why would you research about that?" Laito pressed. I shrugged my shoulders in response.

"Is Rosselia your true name?" Yui asked curiously. I nodded. She told us that she can remember what happened while her body was possessed.

"Then what do we call you now?" Yui asked again.

"I don't care but I would prefer it if you will call me Rosselia." Yui looked surprised by my answer.

"Eh? But isn't Hana the name given to you by your parents?" Yui added another question.

"It's not like I wanted to be human anyway. I could care less really." I answered.

"So you were kidnapped?" Kanato hugged his teddy.

"Well, yeah, I guess." I shrugged again.

"How can you be so nonchalant about it?" Yui had a worried look. I can already guess what she's thinking. It's probably along the lines of 'What if hana-chan is actually scared?' or something like that.

"Because I made sure he went through hell first when he did." A smirk tugged at my lips.

"Oh? What did you do slut-chan?" Laito looked at me curiously.

"I just played a little game of tag with him." My smirk widened a little when an image of Richter with wounds all over his body and bleeding flashed in my mind.

"Tag? Isn't that childish?" Ayato raised an eyebrow at me.

"I had a body of a nine years old human." I stated as if that would explain something.

"But you had a mind older than that." I smirked at Subaru.

My expression went back to my poker face."Of course, it isn't just a normal game of tag, you know?"

"What exactly did you do to him?" Subaru asked irritated at my 'beat around the bush' ways.

"I had him run around the palace while dodging knifes, needles, or anything sharp." I finally explained.

"B-but why would you do that?' I stared at Yui blankly as if telling her that she's dumb.

"If someone attempts to kidnap you, what do you do?" I asked her plainly. Yui stayed quiet. _'Boring. She's too easy to read.' _I was losing interest in her.

"Then how did he manage to catch you?" Reiji asked.

"He didn't. I let him catch me." They looked at me in surprise.

"Why would you let yourself be caught?" Subaru asked as if I was an idiot. I kept my face blank but in truth, his tone made me irritated.

"Does 'Boredom is the most painful thing immortals like us can endure.' ring a bell?" Reiji looked at me surprised.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Yui told me. Also, the bitch copied it from me. She doesn't even have her own originality." I answered.

"So you let him catch you because you were bored?" Ayato asked skeptically. I nodded.

"This girl is crazy isn't she, teddy? Letting herself get caught just because she's bored." Kanato talked to his teddy.

"Yeah, sure. Keep talking like you aren't." I whispered but everyone heard it. I heard ayato and laito snicker.

"You–" Kanato started but was cut off by Subaru.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Kanato glared at Subaru.

"Back then, that woman was my only playmate." I stated.

"So you did act like a sister?" Yui asked.

"Oh, sorry. It seems like you got the wrong idea of games we used to play." I looked at Yui.

"Oh? And what are these 'games' exactly?" Laito had an interested look on his face.

"The games don't have names. There are only rules." I explained.

"Won't you give an example then?" Laito pressed.

"There is this one game we used to always play. It's a game where you would win if you get to torture the other more than she does to you." I smirked and glanced at Yui. Her reactions are sometimes satisfying. Yui had a terrified look.

"T-torture?" Yui asked as she moved a little ways from me. I nodded. "Don't get me wrong. I'm not masochistic. It's just a game I enjoyed because I get to torture the bitch." Now, that's a lie. I used to be masochistic but I ain't telling them that.

"You get to torture her like that easily?" Ayato raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not. We have to find the perfect excuse to do so. Like that time when that woman dragged me to the dungeon all because she was jealous." I answered.

"So? Who always won?" I shrugged in response to subaru's question.

"No one. We're always even. The bitch went and died before we could find out whom."

"Then what about your eyes? Reiji-san told me the cure for you may have some side effects." Yui was at my side again. Her fear earlier was forgotten.

"My eyes had always been purple. They turned green as a side effect of when the seal was made." I looked at Reiji. "As for the side effects, there is none."

"Ne…" I turned back to Yui. "If you were that woman's sister then wouldn't that mean…" She trailed off looking at the triplets then me.

"Fuck no." The words flew out of my mouth. Ayato had a disgusted face. Kanato just hugged his teddy closer and Laito just gave small laugh.

"I refuse to see her as our Aunt." Laito and Kanato agreed with Ayato.

"hm~ It is weird to see slut-chan as our Aunt."

"She's younger than us."

"Then… is there any more questions?" Reiji asked all of them.

"That woman said another thing. She told us to say it to you." Ayato said. I focused my attention on him.

"She said to tell you this: 'A white rose hung in the middle of an antique clock in hell.'" My mind immediately comprehended this.

"What did it mean slut-chan?" Laito asked. I kept silent. My hand flew to my neck. I was wearing my necklace today. It was hidden under my clothes. I remembered where I got it.

~o~o~o~

"_Cordelia." I called out to the woman that sat in front of me. She looked up from the book she was reading and glared at me. I think she's annoyed because I disturbed her reading time._

"_What is it?" She said harshly. The pendant form her necklace shone with a red light. It was made of silver and had a rose-shaped pendant with rubies in it. I had the same necklace except mine had diamonds in it._

"_Let's play a game. –"_

"_No."_

"–_If I win, let's exchange necklaces." Cordelia raised an eyebrow. I knew that she always kept it close to her because our necklaces came from our mother._

"_Because I'm bored. You're bored too right?" She placed the book on her lap._

"_Fine." A smirk curled her lips. "If I win, I'll get to do whatever I want with you for a week."_

_I smiled confidently."Sure."_

~o~o~o~

We ended in a draw so we exchanged necklaces and I was at her mercy (which is completely nonexistent, by the way) for a week.

The brothers and Yui looked at me curiously. "It's a riddle." I said.

"Well, obviously. What does it mean? Stop beating around the bush." I glanced at Subaru. I took out the necklace from under my clothes. The triplet's eyes widened.

"That…" Ayato stared at the necklace.

"Oh my. Where did you get that, slut-chan?" Laito stared at me.

"Isn't that mother's necklace?" Kanato mumbled.

"Yes. We played a game and placed punishments. I said that if I win we'll exchange necklaces but if she wins then I would be at her mercy for a week. We ended in a draw so we did both."

My hand played with the pendant of the necklace. "Anyway, do you have a dungeon or a torture room here?" I asked them.

"Why do you need that information?" Reiji asked.

"It has something to do with the riddle." I answered.

"It's the word 'Hell', isn't it?" Shu said. I glanced at him but immediately looked away as casually as I could. I nodded. "Then, I'll lead you there." Shu sat up.

"Shu's actually moving on his own will." Ayato looked at him in surprise.

"It will surely rain tomorrow, ne teddy?" Kanato talked to his precious teddy. _'I wonder how he would react if I steal that teddy bear.' _This sadistic thought ran through my mind but I ignored it for now.** For now. **_'I'm so gonna die if I do it.'_

"That's an understatement, kanato-kun. The world is gonna end tomorrow." Laito added his own thoughts. I chuckled.

"What are you thinking now, melon?" Ayato glanced at me.

"Nothing." What I was actually thnking about is: _'This is as miraculous as when humans are created from dirt.' _

Shu stood up and walked towards me. I stood up also. "Do you want me to come with you, Hana-chan?" I looked at Yui and opened my mouth.

"No."

Shu was the one who replied making me and the others stare at him in shock. _'Eh?' _Yui looked confused. "Eh? but why, shu-san?" Shu ignored her and walked towards the door. And I hurried after him.

We left the room and the others just silently stared at us leave.

~o~o~o~

"Hmm~ I see." Laito smirked. Yui still looked confused.

"You shouldn't get in their way, bitch-chan."

"Eh?" Yui asked. Ayato chuckled. "Never mind that, chichinashi. We still have our own things to do." Ayato grabbed Yui then disappeared.

"aaah~ I'll go now too." Laito disappeared also. One after one the brothers left the room.

* * *

**Done~ Can anyone guess what Laito meant with "You shouldn't get in their way, bich-chan."? It's pretty easy so you should all have guessed it. XD**

**Me while typing that: I can't believe I would type this!**


End file.
